Wrong Shade of Green
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: Expect the Unexpected. As Sakura resigned herself to death, she was saved. It's funny what a near death experience can do to a person how it can change them. Sometimes its for the better, and sometimes it makes things worse. Sakura centric
1. Opening

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **What can I say that won't give this away? Well, nothing really, so enjoy this shocker! ;p

_**Warning**_

_**-**_

_**The Wrong Shade of Green**_

'_Help me…'_

She felt weightless and heavy all at the same time. She felt as if she was floating, and sinking all at once.

'_Someone…'_

The world around her was quiet, muffled and almost eerily soothing.

'_Anyone…'_

She was in pain, but at the same time relaxed. She could not speak, but had so many thoughts running through her mind.

'_Naru…'_

What light she could see above her was blurring, dancing across the wavering surface and growing dimmer, and further away.

'_Sen…sei…'_

She could feel the tears she shed mingle with the fluid of her surroundings. She also felt the contraction of her chest. Her body was fighting to release the breath she held, so it could replenish with much needed oxygen.

'…_Sorry…I…'_

The world grew even dimmer, the light blues becoming black, the black swirling around and blending everything into one solid void of darkness. She lost the battle of her body and her mouth snapped open. She watched as the bubbles rose quickly, racing, almost mocking her. On instinct, she inhaled, but the only thing her body took in was the water in which she currently drifted in. Thrashing, she began to chock and cough; her body rejecting the water, only to suck more back in. Soon she lost her movement. Soon she lost her hearing. Sinking even faster now, her mind briefly flashed over the faces and names of people she wanted to see again so badly. Forget everything else she just wanted to see them one last time. Why? Why when just yesterday she celebrated the beginning of her twenty-first year, did it register to her this was now her last moment.

'…_live…please…'_

Just as she closed her eyes, resigning her fate to the deeps of the deep blue and to the heavens, the last thing she could recall seeing was a color other than black. It was a color that, for the briefest of seconds, made her body quiver with the slightest of hopes. It faded as her eyes closed, and she felt herself become light, and uplifted.

'…_ee…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Noise, at first soft, and gentle, slowly grew loud. A force of pain ran threw her body and her eyes snapped open as she lent up and lurched. Water was excreted from her lungs and stomach as she gagged, and air rushed in to her much needed organs. Dizzy was her state as well as ill and great pains ran up and down her body. Light, overwhelming light, made her even dizzier and the sounds…

And slowly, she fell back into a lopsided embrace. Eyes once again closing from over stimuli, over worked use and overall trauma. Yet once again, as the shouts and noises began to dim, and she felt a wave of tiredness sweep over her, once again that same color was the last glimpse her consciousness allowed her to see before falling into the void of dreamless sleep.

'…_Lee…'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was aware, but not entirely. She could _feel _she was somewhere safe. She _knew _by instinct someone was in the room with her, but she couldn't explain where she was or who was here, where ever here was. Not that she minded, for at the moment she was at ease. She was slowly beginning to feel a growing numbness of pain, but it was slow to come.

"You gave everyone a real scare, Sakura-san."

She heard the words, and heard them clearly. Yet the voice was just a voice. She couldn't identify it, nor could she even distinguish if it was male or female. She just couldn't place it, but she knew whomever the voice belonged to was someone she should know. She trusted it, and knew she was safe.

It was at this point Sakura began to become aware of feeling not just that numbing pain from before, but her surroundings. The surface she lay upon was hard, yet firm, almost soft. It was certainly warmer than the ground would be. A bed, perhaps? She could also tell something was draped over her. Thin, soft, and light, like a thing blanket most likely. Smell was now coming slowly back to her senses. The room smelt of sterilization…and a slight scent of something the pink haired one couldn't place, not just yet. Perhaps she was at the hospital? That would indeed mean she was safe.

The there was another feeling. It was warm, gentle and slightly tickled her cheek. This was a nice feeling. It felt like…a touch, a caress. Yet she didn't mind. In fact, Sakura enjoyed it. At least the contact proved the voice had a body and was in fact real.

"Just try to be more careful."

What was that? These words…This person was… well, they were meant as words of concern and endearment. She knew they weren't meant to belittle her or push her down, but she couldn't help feel as if this person was calling her less of a ninja then themselves. A low short laugh emanated next to her. Perhaps her thoughts had somehow consciously fabricated to an expression? It was possible.

"Rest for now, Little Flower."

Yes…rest is nice. She should rest as she felt really tired. If she could have, she would have chuckled. Little Flower…how many little names would people come up with for her? It was such a play on words, but it was cute, if not teasing.

Then the warmth left, and the voice was quiet. She was sure the person was gone now and she was alone once again in the quiet sterile room upon which the light faint scent was now dying away. She sounds from outside where also growing dim as she felt sleep wanting to claim her. So she decided to abide. The more rest she got, the sooner she could wake, and hopefully see everyone again.

And it was then Sakura met the world of dreams instead of the world of void; though her dream began with her standing in a vibrant field of…

'..Grass…' There. She found it. She was briefly surprised at how one could overlook such a simple scent of something as everyday as that as grass; but then again, anything so simple against the mix of a sterilized room smelt like the richest of perfumes.

Thus, Sakura, in her dreams, smiled lightly as she walked the field of grass, every now and then seeing the faces of her friends and comrades. These were peaceful, untroubled times.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…and you should have seen Hinata. She looked so cute all red faced like that! Oh, but then she passed out and I ate her ramen. I mean, I didn't want it to go to waste and it would get cold. I told her I'd take her out to make up for it-"

"Naruto….do you ever breathe?"

"Sakura-Chan! You're awake!"

Naruto, the hyperactive blonde youth of the former Team Kakashi, flung his arms around the now awaking pink haired kunoichi. He was careful not to squeeze her too tight.

"Yeah. The nap helped. I do feel a lot better. How long have you been here?"

"Oh, I've been here for an hour, or a little more. I thought telling you my day's events would help your mind wake up, and it worked I see!"

"Well, just do me a favor and keep your promise to Hinata, or I'll jump out of this bed and kick your ass to Tea Country and back." Sakura answered slightly groggily, but there was a warm smile on her face.

"You know me Sakura." Naruto gave his signature goofy grin, but then out of sheer Naruto-ness, gave a thumbs up.

"It's a promise."

Sakura for a moment, just stared, then slowly began to lightly laugh, to the point tears began to escape out of her eyes. Naruto confused, dropped the pose and looked curious.

"Sakura-Chan? Ne, Ne? What? Sakura-Chan?"

This went on for a couple of minutes until a new occupant walked in, and over to the bed ridden one.

"I see you've gained back your awareness and spirit, Sakura."

"Kakashi-San, yes, I have. I feel…good."

The Jounin moved up to the young woman and rested a hand on top her head. Even with just one single eye showing, Sakura could read the varying emotions flickering through the deep slate blue of her former teacher. She gave him a warm, endearing smile and looked into his eye.

"I'm fine. Really. I was very lucky. I'll- " Sakura paused, the words she had heard spoken to her came back, and she smirked.

"I'll try to be more careful."

"And I promise to be a better teammate- and not let something like that happen again."

It would be useless to argue with the man, so Sakura nodded and spoke softly.

"I know."

"I too, Sakura-Chan."

Sakura turned to the blond boy, who's carefree face was now serious.

"I know. I believe you. Now, please, let us enjoy the fact I'm awake now, and not dwell on the 'what-could-have-been?'"

Naruto slowly smirked and gave a shout; Kakashi just smiled lightly under his mask. In all the years he'd watched the two grow, he was still amazed at how mature Sakura had become. Gone were the days of her infatuation of Sasuke, at least outwardly. Kakashi believed she still, deep down and perhaps unconsciously, held some tiny burning match for him; though nothing compared to the torch she use to hold. Sakura had become a very strong and uprising Kunoichi amongst her fellow peers, and seemed to only be going forward.

For a moment, Kakashi dropped back to the unoccupied bed, sitting down and giving himself a moment to just be free. Sakura was alright; she was doing well now. This information did nothing to ease the incredible guilt he felt in not seeing the danger Sakura had been in. He was her former teacher, teammate and her comrade; and even then he'd missed an event that had almost lead to her demise.

"Kaka-Sensei?" Naruto questioned. Though the man was no longer really his teacher, the name would forever stick to the copy nin.

"Maa…nothing, just thinking."

Naruto and Sakura both shared a glance that clearly read 'he's lying again.'

"Sakura, I would like to do something…special for you."

"You don't have to, Kakashi-S-"

"I know I don't have to. I want to. It's not much, but it's a start."

Sakura blinked. A start to what? Pushing the thought aside, she smiled and nodded her head.

"Alright, what do you have in mind?"

"How about, tonight after you're released, I'll spring for a celebration to your twenty-first."

Sakura and Naruto looked at one another, smiled growing and eyes dancing. As they both agreed the idea was great, all three sat together and thought up where to go, who to invite and what sake to drink.

"Man, you're lucky, Sakura. Kurenai-Sensei never did anything like this for me." Kiba spoke just loud enough that his former teacher heard him. Sakura just laughed as the older woman promptly gave him a well deserved headlock.

The party was indeed a great idea. Sakura had invited the whole group, as well as their former teachers. Hell, even Tsunade-sama had joined in the festivities. It wasn't exactly a grand party, but the spirits where as high as the sake, and the overall mood was swinging. Sakura smiled to herself and observed the room quietly, fleetingly listening to one conversation to the next.

"Ne, Ne, Iruka-Sensei, did I tell you about when me and Hinata got stuck in the library two weeks ago?"

"Yes, Naruto, and you told me every little detail of it."

"Oh and then she turned around and was all like 'But that's too troublesome.' Two seconds later we were both laughing so hard we cried. I told her she's been hanging around Shika too long."

"Well, I plan to write a full letter of complaint when I get time. Cantonese Crunch was my favor flavor."

"He's in the lead now, but somehow I bet by the end of the week, I'll be up by two."

"You're on! I'll bet 5000 that you'll get your ass handed to you, and be down by two instead."

Though most of the occupants knew Sakura had been in an accident of sorts on the last mission, only a select few knew the exact extent to her incident. Sakura felt it was for the best that those who didn't know the details carry on without them. The last thing she wanted was to have her friends and comrades overly worried about her.

Getting up, Sakura excused herself from the table she resided at and walked outside into the crisp cool evening. She needed a moment to take in the fresh air, and a moment away from the buzzing world inside.

Bright emerald eyes studied the stars above her for a moment, taking in their sight and ethereal beauty. Before, she'd always looked at them and smiled; seeing something nice. Tonight, she saw them in a…what you could say, a new light. In fact, all day she'd been taking notice of things she'd previously never stop and take more notice of. In a way, it made her feel that she didn't stop to appreciate what she had around her when she was younger. However, it also made her feel good to know that she was now taking more steps to do such things. Perhaps this was one of those occurrences that went with a near death experience; she didn't know. All she could do now was to go on, and this time, take that extra moment of time to just…

Sakura's train of thought was halted as she heard the enthusiastic cries of a rather unique man and friend. Turning her head to the source, she could see in the distance a group of four walking down the way. Sakura's expression broke into a smile. She was worried the four would not have made it back in time from their latest mission, but it seemed luck was on her side.

Without thinking, Sakura's feet began to pick up and walk towards the approaching group. The source of the voice was walking in front of the other three, though backwards and was animatedly waving his arms around; no doubt going on into some wild tangent about something amazing or uplifting, or whatever it was. Sakura's smile grew even more, as well as her pace. Soon, without realizing, she was actually spiriting towards them. With a quick shout, she broke the man's banter.

"Lee-Kun!"

Swinging around, Rock Lee only had enough time to brace himself before a rush of pink and the feeling of a tight embrace hit him. Instantly, his arms wrapped around the smaller figure and he felt his face flush lightly.

"Sakura-San!" Lee was for good reason surprised, but mostly at the suddenness of the tackling hug, rather than the hug itself.

The rest of the group members stopped. TenTen looked up at Neji and gave a small chuckle, while Neji only gave a slight grin. Gai just looked upon the embracing pair, smiling warmly.

Sakura's grip on Lee tightened lightly, as a few tears sprang to her eyes. For a moment, all she wanted to do was just hold him. It was all she could do at the moment, as her voice failed her; no matter how many time she wanted to tell him 'Thank you.' Lee just held her, and gently rubber her back. Sometimes Sakura would come to him and confide to him when she was dealing with immensely pressures. He knew to wait for her to calm down; so he would just hold her, and rub her back. Sometimes he'd whisper things to her, and sometimes he'd stroke her hair.

Sakura herself was already calming down, as her grip was loosing and her tears had stopped. She pulled away, almost in a shy manner. Her face was slightly flushed, and her eyes a little red, but she quickly wipes away the tears and gave a small sniffle.

"Oh, Sorry…Just, you know…happy."

"Are you feeling better, Sakura-San?"

"Yes. I am." She gave a bright smile, and pulled back, almost in a skipping manner, and turned to the quartet.

"In fact, I think I'm really _feeling_ for the first time, in a long time."

She laughed at the puzzled look on the boy's face, and then spoke up again.

"I'm glad you all made it back in time. Kakashi-San threw me a party, and said I could have anyone I wanted to come. Most everyone is there right now, already, and I really would love it if you join in the fun."

Lee beamed at such the opportunity bestowed upon him. TenTen smiled and nodded, looking excited. Neji seemed his usual stoic self, but there did seem to be a tiny form of a relax grin and soft gaze in his iridescent eyes.

"Oh, please let us go, Gai-Senei! Normally I would not wish to deviate from our evening training sessions, but-" Lee began, but was cut off by TenTen.

"I agree, we should go! We can train together tomorrow, I'm sure!"

Neji just smirked and kept quiet. Gai also smirked, bringing a hand up to his chin.

"Well, I don't know…" He began.

Sakura, feeling that she would need to sway the older Jounin, retaliated by using an all purpose retaliation tactic; or as Naruto had dubbed it, the 'puppy pout.'

Clasping her hands together just below her chin, eyes full, wet and wide- and angled just enough to catch the sparkle of the stars, and the pursed, lightly trembling bottom lip; all aimed at the Sensei. The last touch…

"Please….Gai-San?" The tiny cute voice.

Gai didn't stand a chance.

"Go, Go, have Youthful fun! Tonight is a night of celebration, is it not?" A smiling grin.

"Yay! Now the parties complete!" Sakura jumped a little in place.

For the moment, Sakura didn't really care if she felt like a little girl again, giddy about silly little things. These little things were no longer so little to her anymore nor where they all that silly. It was these very little things she would now hold close and dear and not ever take for granite again.

TenTen cheered with her and the two girls ushered together a moment like two high school girls who had a mysterious secret. Then TenTen broke away and grasped up Neji's hand; not that the Hyuuga really minded, but he had preferred to have leisurely walked to the party than be dragged by the Weapons Mistress. Ah well, so be it.

As Sakura walked up to Lee, Gai stopped and shifted his direction.

"Have fun at the party, and enjoy yourselves."

"Hai, Gai-Sensei." Lee still called him that, even now.

"Where are you going?" Sakura walked up to them both.

"I was thinking I'd head home. It is a bit late and I could use the extra sleep."

"Oh…" Sakura seemed a little dis-hearted at this.

If Gai noticed or not, he made no mention. He began to walk off, bidding them good night.

Sakura turned back to Lee, gazing at the ground, slowly gazing back up to the boy before her. A sneaky grin was forming on her face, and Lee just began to smile at the cuteness of it. He was wondering what she was planning.

"And to think I heard Kakashi-San saying he wanted to challenge you tonight. Oh well, I guess he'll just have to be disappointed."

Sakura took one step forward, before the feeling of weightlessness took her; as if she was floating on air. The crisp air of the night was rushing against her skin and before she knew it, she was on the ground again, in front of the establishment of the party joint. Blinking rapidly, she turned to see Lee trot up next to her, almost laughing. It didn't take her long to realize what happen upon hearing the next words filter through the air.

"KAKASHI! I accept your challenge!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pleasant was the mood of the hour, and it was a rather late hour at that. However, most everyone was still enjoying the leisure time of the party. A few had left due to next day missions, or other personal matters, but most all the people Sakura felt was her extended family were still living it up and felt touched.

So many people cared about her. It was one of those things you don't realize until, well…until moments like these. Grabbing up her remaining glass of sake, Sakura excused herself quietly from her seat and wound her way outside – this time to the buildings opposite exit, which lead to a balcony which held a rather nice, but not too marvelous view of half of Konoha. It wasn't all that much to look at, but it did have some pleasantness to it.

She leaned on the railing, downing what little drink she had left. Sakura had gone through quite a few drinks, and was feeling a nice tranquil calmness. She knew she was tipsy, but she didn't really care. She could still think accurately enough. Her senses were still somewhat sharp; for she could feel someone coming outside, but their footfalls stopped behind her a little ways.

"Sakura-San, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Lee-kun. I just wanted to get some air."

"Ah."

There was a pause, but it wasn't uncomfortable. Sakura smiled, and folded her arms. Resting her head down, she began again.

"Everyday we face life or death situations knowingly. Every minute we spend on a mission could be fatal. So how is it, that even in knowing this…we never stop to just…appreciate life?"

Sakura smiled and closed her eyes.

"I've wasted so much time…on such stupid things."

"That time was never stupid to you."

Sakura hummed and smiled a little.

Light footfalls again, and Sakura figured Lee had walked a little closer, but still remained behind. Even now, she mused, at twenty two he was ever still the gentle non-pushing and patience man.

"You're right. Back then it wasn't wasted; and from now on it'll continue to be not wasted."

Sakura straighten herself, though still kept her hands on the railing.

"I'll be back inside in a minute. I just want a moment."

"Sakura-San..."

As Sakura gazed out across what she could see of the town, she felt herself feeling even more relax and languid. Perhaps she should call it a night soon? She was feeling tired already. Then again, perhaps she'd had too much sake; had she not heard Lee's departing steps? But she still felt a presence. Lee could be stubborn at times, and could sometimes in a blue moon jump to conclusions. Oh…balcony…jump…Sakura chuckled lightly.

"I'm not going to jump."

The presence stiffened, and she knew she'd hit the nail on the head. Sometimes Lee could worry way too much. Was he not seeing the whole point that she wanted to live life to its fullest? Then again, even she herself had to admit that did sound kind of…well, she began to see how he could take it the wrong way.

"I need to get stronger; perhaps even faster. I'm more than I ever have been, but I know I can reach just a bit more…with effort. I want to move like the wind and hit like the earth. I want to be as deadly and precise as lighting. All these things I want to be, so I can start living again."

During her words, the feelings she'd imaged began to flow through her, warming, tingling and tantalizing her. Somewhere in the back of what logical part of her mind was slowly shutting down, she had felt more than heard him come up behind her. Her mind was high in its own euphoria and the world was beginning to blur and dim, but she had never felt so…felt so…

Lifting her arms above her, as a gust of warm winds sailed over her and tossed at her shoulder-length locks of pink, she smiled and closed her eyes.

"I want to feel free again."

And she let herself fall backward.

And she let herself be caught in a warm and strong embrace.

Slowly, ever slowly, she reached up a hand to the now unfocused and blurry figure; a ghost caress to the cheek, before falling to his chest and remaining. A smile played across her lips. How many more times would she lastly see the color green, lastly smell the faint scent of grass and lastly hear the voice full of concern but with tones no longer recognizable? Sakura suspected many more times.

So it was that she snuggled deeper into the embrace, gripping a comfortable tightness to the suit, and murmuring inconsistent words of chivalry and large eyebrows. Thus upon her words finally ceasing, and her mind seeking rest, did a few final words penetrate the cozy haze of her mind.

"You will always be free. You just have to learn that, Little Flower."

_**x**__**-ch1- x**_


	2. Rest

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **What can I say that won't give this away? Well, nothing really, so enjoy this shocker! ;p

_**Warning**_

_**-**_

**_The Wrong Shade of Green_**

Soft, sweet, bliss. Every muscle in her body was relaxed and pleasantly warm. She felt like she was in a bed of feathers, and for all she cared that was just fine. However, it seemed the world cared that one Haruno Sakura was trying to sleep away her day in her all too comfortable bed. The sunlight poured into the little room through the open window was just at the right height in the sky to hit the kunoichi's eyes.

Wincing at the sudden and bright intrusion, Sakura turned over and slowly opened her eyes. She laid there for a bit before lifting herself up, scanning her room for a moment.

'Today… is…Saturday.'

A half smile spread across her face and she fell back with a 'plump' into her bed. She gazed at the ceiling for a while, feeling rather calm and lucid, and totally at peace for the moment.

'No wonder Kakashi-San was always so late…' She chuckled to herself.

After letting herself just _be_, Sakura's mind began to start up its logical sense. Last night she and a good population portion of ninja had been having a party. People had enjoyed themselves immensely. She recalled having a lovely time herself. Oh and she'd drank a lot; though interesting how she didn't have a hang over-

Sakura snapped up again, this time more awake.

'Wait…'

Running the entire night over in her head, she only got as far as remembering a talk she had with Lee, out on the balcony. After that, it was all a blur; though she did remember falling back and being caught.

'He must have brought me home.'

She grinned a little to herself, but then stopped as she caught sight of her attire. She wasn't wearing her normal outfit, and she would have distinctly remembered changing. Instead she was in the same long nightshirt she'd worn the night before.

The fact she still had her undergarments on still did nothing to suppress the quick flurry of emotions that flashed across her features. In the end, she just sighed and fought off the blush.

'It's not like he did it to be perverted.'

Though truthfully, sleeping in a bra was as uncomfortable as any of her other day attire. Speaking of which, she looked over and found her garments on top her dresser, folded. This didn't really surprise her, but the sight of it touched her. Getting up, she padded over to her things and looked herself over.

'Blah, I need a shower.'

As she headed for her linen closet to retrieve a towel, her stomach however had other ideas. Grumbling loudly, and throwing in the feeling of ebbing hunger, Sakura diverted her paces towards the kitchen instead.

'On second thought; eat first. Ugh, I don't really want to cook but if-'

Sakura's rant was halted as she entered the kitchen only to find a plate of food already waiting for her. Eggs, bacon and what looked like a small stack of pancakes greeted the hungry one; complete of course with one of her taller glasses filled with orange juice. Sakura stared a moment more before a wave of giddiness washed over her.

'I'm being so spoiled!'

As she reached the table, she found a note folded under the plate, and quickly read over the contents.

' " Little Flower; I hope you will forgive my uninvited intrusion to your domicile; but please know I solely had your best interest in mind. The food may need to be reheated – start your day healthy and happy." '

It was unsigned, but that mattered not. Taking the advice, Sakura stuck the plate into her new Microwave – something she'd picked up a few months ago and loved ever sense – and waited patiently for her meal. She was bubbling; she didn't know Lee could cook; at least, not foods like this. Sure your basic shinobi and fool could cook instant ramen in a cup, or make a sandwich. Pancakes required work; eggs required precision.

The beep from the Microwave pulled her away from her thoughts and she took the contents out and sat down. Since it was Saturday, she didn't have any missions or duties for today, unless she wished so. Sakura decided she'd take the day as a day off. Maybe she could even spend the day with some of her friends; providing of course. Mulling her thoughts around, Sakura had practically devoured the eggs and bacon, and started to dig into the fluffy cakes.

'I should stop by and see Ino at the flower shop. I heard her talking the other day about that–'

Sakura froze, fork in mouth and face set. Quickly, and with much effort, she swallowed. She then up ended half her drink to wash the taste out of her mouth.

"What in the name of Kami…?!"

Sakura eyed the food suspiciously. Decided perhaps it was just the one, she moved to the next fluffy cake and, taking a smaller piece, tried it instead. The result was even worse and after emptying her glass, she pushed her plate away.

"What'd he do, use SALT in these things?!"

As if to answer her question, Sakura peered over at her containers that held various cooking ingredients. Four jars, a set that matched, but with four different colors greeted her eyes. To their critical gaze, she observed that the yellow, green and purple jars had been recently used. As she had committed to memory what color held what ingredient, she groaned. Purple held Flour. Green held Pepper. Yellow held Salt. Blue, which held Sugar, was untouched.

"Why the hell did you even TOUCH the Pepper? Salt I can understand…." She ranted to herself, getting up and disposing of the rest. She continued her assault of poor cooking assessment during her shower, and during her walk into the Yamanaki Flower shop.

"Morning Forehead. How are you feeling?"

"Morning Pig. I'm fine, why?"

"Well, because most the group knows you passed out last night at the party."

"Oh, joy." Sakura sighed lightly. "I hope I didn't worry everyone."

"Nah, I don't think so. A few of the others said they saw you downing drinks all night, so some of us where just waiting to see when you actually would pass out."

"Oh, now I'm really relived. Glad to know you all think of me so highly." Sakura grinned.

"You know I'm playing you. I know you had a fun time." Ino smiled at her friend, and then turned to categorize a few new flowers on a near by shelf.

"I did, and I was really happy everyone could be there." Sakura spoke as she looked over various flowers and plants.

"Oh yeah, but after a while, I started feeling so bad for Hinata."

"Why?"

"Naruto. He kept going on and on about all these little stories of the various little happens that the two had gone through. She was as red as your outfit. She had to excuse herself at one point and Naruto shot off after her. It was all cute and comical."

Sakura laughed and smiled.

"I must have totally missed that."

"Yeah, this all happened after you passed out and were whisked away by your new 'Prince Youthful.'" Ino teased the other girl, chuckling to her self.

Sakura felt her face flush slightly, but she laughed as well, and gave her friend a grin.

"Come on, don't be like that. You know as well as I do how Lee is."

Ino stopped her categorizing and turned to face the pink hair kunoichi. The blonde's expression was one of confusion. Slowly a goofy smile began to spread across her lips.

"And just exactly how much did you drink last night Sakura?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Sakura turned towards the other, and could see her friend was shaking in a silent laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"Lee took you home?"

"I may have been drunk and slightly out of it, but he came out on the balcony with me; and even after I told him to leave, he didn't. In hind-sight I'm glad he didn't because the sake started getting to me and I wound up throwing myself backwards. Thank Kami he caught me- Why are you laughing?!"

Sakura was getting flustered as Ino had gone from slight laughter to tears.

"Argh! You're just trying to aggravate me into a fight. I have to go run some errands; I'll be back later; if you'll TALK to me and not PICK ON ME!"

With that, Sakura stepped out and began on her way, huffing slightly as she did so. Ino finally collected herself and after only a few minutes, scampered over to the phone.

'The guys will LOVE this.'

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Having calmed down considerable after a small round of shopping, Sakura felt a craving for a sweet treat. Thusly, she found herself now staring at the menu listings of various Ice Creams and chocolate delights. They all looked so good, but what to pick.

"I'll have one blueberry Sunday please."

"I take a peanut butter crunch and a mint coconut cone!"

Sakura turned to the voices next to her and smiled, lifting up and waving at the three trio.

"Hinata, Kiba, Shino. What's up guys? No missions today?"

"Actually we got back from one about an hour or so ago. We all felt like we deserved a treat for a job well done. Isn't that right Akamaru?"

Kiba ruffled the large canines head as he gave a happy bark.

Sakura finally ordered her own treat, and joined the four over at a nearby table. The group talked for a while, passing time and enjoying the company. Their conversation branched onto all sorts from training to various jutsu's, to Sakura asking Hinata how her medical training was doing. Sakura at one point remembered what Ino had told her, and turned back to the other woman.

"Hinata, are you feeling alright now? Ino told me that Naruto practically embarrassed you to death."

Hinata blushed fiercely and gave a small smile.

"I'm fine now. Naruto and I talked; he told me it was because he was new to the whole 'having a girlfriend' thing. I can understand what he means. It's like you want to tell someone all the happy things, because you yourself are so happy."

Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I can see that."

Kiba gave an almost feral grin and smirked.

"So what about you, Sakura?"

The pink hair woman blinked and turned to the fanged one.

"What about me, what?"

"Are you gonna share with us what you _did_ after the party?"

Sakura furrowed her brow and dug into her ice cream forcefully.

"I didn't _do_ anything, Kiba."

"No need to be shy about it Sakura; we saw how you clung to him."

Kiba smirked and chuckled upon seeing the girl's cheeks match the color of her hair. Hinata chided Kiba to stop, while Shino sat on, looking as passive as ever.

"I was drunk, passed out and my instincts probably told my subconscious I was safe." Sakura's face was a vibrant shade of crimson upon hearing this detail.

"Or where you thinking how flexible the Taijutsu Master might be in a midnight spar?"

Slamming her hands down on the table, Sakura shot up and growled at the dog boy.

"Ino put you up to this! I know it! God, WHY do you people have to be such PERVS! Of all people I'd think you'd at least show Lee some respect!"

Kiba just retorted with a burst of laughter.

"Oh god, you… you… Hahaha that's rich!"

"AH! I GIVE UP!" Sakura yelled, and stormed off once again.

"Kiba that was mean." Hinata frowned lightly.

"No, what's mean is that I wanna see the look on her face when someone finally tells her!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura was fuming as she passed by Ichiraku Ramen, and ran into Naruto. He could see she was upset, but when he tried to ask her on it, she'd told him in no short terms that if he valued his life, he'd let her go fume elsewhere, quietly. Naruto had obliged. For the next hour and a half, Sakura kept avoiding everyone like the plague. She was NOT up to being teased merciless today. All she wanted to do was relax and enjoy her day off.

Mentally grabbing control of herself, Sakura began to take a few deep breaths and ease into a more calmer mind frame. She would not let today's events bother her. So what if everyone wanted to tease her. Did she not just explain the previous night that she wanted to start anew? That she wished now to start taking in all the things she had once previously passed over? Well, that would require this little 'fiasco' to be pushed away; out of mind, out of sight.

'No…thinking a problem does exist isn't the right way. Instead I should embrace it and…and…and do what, let it get to me? No…I should- what the hell should I do?'

It was then a deep course of laughter filttered through her ears, and Sakura suddenly brightened a little.

'That's it! Break it down, and laugh at it. Laugh with it. Hell, just laugh. It's not like the guys were being mean; they were just teasing after all, though Kiba did go a bit far. Sometimes I wonder how Hinata puts up with him in the team. Then again, look what I had to put up with; along with myself being almost useless-'

At that moment, Sakura's protective instincts shot through the roof, and out of natural habit, and her lucky ability to multitask when necessary, her hand flew to her kunai, and came in an arc. With her kunai she deflected another that had been sailing strait at her. Sakura's eye's hard gaze stared forward as she held her stance- for a moment her mind was in complete mission mode.

After that initial moment, her brain registered to her the figure standing to her side – where the kunai had come from – and the distance couldn't have been more than 200 meters away. It was then that recognition hit her, and slight shock waned over her face. Blinking, she began to relax her pose only slightly.

"TenTen?"

"Sakura? You ok?"

The pink hair kunoichi blinked, then promptly re-holstered her kunai and stood back in a relaxed stance.

"Woman, WHY on earth did you throw a kunai at me?!"

"I didn't. You walked into my path."

Sakura blinked dumbly.

"Huh?"

TenTen just shook her head with a smile and pointed to somewhere behind Sakura. Sakura followed her comrade's gesture and upon turning around gaze a comical cry. Neji stood there, meeting her gaze with his own, about ten feet away. Lee was currently walking up to her, looking a bit concerned.

"Sakura-San. Are you alright?"

Sakura swallowed back the tightness she felt in her throat. She'd walked right in the middle groups training – how in the _world_ had she accomplished that?

"I'm fine, Lee-kun. Just a little…nerved."

"I should say. What ever it is you were thinking about, must have been something heavy for you to just blindly wander here and into our training." TenTen had walked over to the group and smiled at the other woman.

"Yeah, you could say that. My day hasn't exactly been as relaxing as I'd hope it would be, and I'm really doing horrible at what I promised myself."

"Oh? What's that?"

"Well, it's kinda hard to explain without going into-"

"Into what?"

TenTen gave Sakura a curious glance before looking to Neji and Lee, almost asking if the other girl was ok. Neji just shrugged as Lee shook his head, and the two men began to look around, possible spying for something. A movement from Sakura prompted them to all look back at her. She was slowly putting on her gloves. This act in itself was confusing the three until Lee spun around and began watching every direction. Neji and TenTen furrowed their brows until they realized what was going on, and they too, spun around and began to watch every direction. Back to back to back; with Sakura in the middle.

"As I was saying…" She continued while checking her gloves contours and fittings.

"I promised myself…" Left was snug.

"That I would start…" Right was tight.

"Learning to really live life." She powered up a bit of chakra.

"I think I follow your meaning, as over the years I've gotten to understand such cryptic words." TenTen glanced behind her to give her a smile.

"Not as cryptic as you think, but yeah. Though after failing at my first try at this attempt, I feel the need to beat something up for all the teasing I've gone through today."

"Teasing?" The brunette questioned.

At that Sakura jumped up a bit and turned in mid-air, and started coming down fast.

"JUMP!"

Everyone followed the verbal command, and Sakura came crashing down onto the earthen floor; which went up. Almost like a concave effect, though a few large portions came up from the sudden abrasive and powerful kick. Only a few seconds later, four kunai came zipping out from the upturned earth; one for each target. The young adults deflected them all easily.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"

The four has a little tougher time dodging the fire that swept over them, but they did manage. Though now the field was upturned, and a dimly lit inferno. Keeping on some of the larger chunks of earth Sakura had busted forth, the four didn't have much time to rest as another wave came at them. Now the earth was getting a bit charred and slightly less suitable for stepping. Then again, that was the least of the worries the trio had right now.

"Magen! Narakumi no Jutsu!"

While TenTen, Neji and Lee tensed and readied to flee at the impact of whatever came, Sakura just spat and swore.

"Not this time! Not again!" She gritted her teeth and jumped back closer to the group as the leaves danced around them. Sakura brought up her hands and saw out of her peripheral vision, that TenTen and Neji did the same.

"Kai!" The leaves died and fell away, and the group stood at ready.

It was then from their left that another launch of the Goukakyuu was launched and they all dove out of the way. The four landed a bit away and shot out a few projectiles. Unsure of whether or not they did anything, the group came back in closer. Neji narrowed his eyes, his Byakugan having been activated since Sakura has put on her gloves. He'd been keeping track of the assailant's moves, but something was off. He was reading a person, but it wasn't right. In fact…

"Shit, this is the same stunt Naruto pulled in the Chuunin exams."

The other three were confused by the prodigy's outburst.

"I can't pinpoint the true location of the true body." Neji answered then, still seeking out with his vision.

Sakura's mind raced; they needed a plan. They needed something to drive the target into the middle, or at least something to pinpoint the true location. She was starting to get an idea in the back of her mind until a short cry from TenTen caused her to startle a little. She was about to ask what had riled the other kunoichi until she herself felt it. A hand grab at her ankle.

Four identical figures pulled out of the earthen terrain they stood upon, and each held one of their captured victims in place with tight force. TenTen squirmed, Neji muttered swears and Sakura herself was gritting her teeth. Casting a glance around her, to get some kind of bearing back into the groups favor, Sakura caught a look at Lee and was slightly confused.

Lee was being held by the cloned captor, but very loosely. What was more disturbing was that Lee looked shocked, frightened and even slightly angry. Yet, why wasn't he trying to break out of the loose hold he was pinned in? Straining to hear was he was mumbling, Sakura couldn't pick up on anything other than 'Fake.' Mind reeling, Sakura tried to make heads or tails of it when it suddenly came to light.

"Lee! Snap out of it!"

No response came from the green clad ninja, but TenTen and Neji voiced their concern.

"Lee, he didn't expel the genjutsu in time. Dammit."

"This is a bit more than I'm use to myself, but I'm not going to let that stop me." TenTen slipped two fingers easily into the rim of her pants. She was thankful that her hands had been pinned behind her. Neji wasn't as lucky as his arms were pinned against his own chest in front of him. Sakura's hands were crossed behind her back, and still being held down.

As if hearing a mental click in her head, Sakura set herself as ready.

"TenTen, remember that technique you and Neji explained to me about a week ago; the one you two have been perfecting?"

"Yea?"

"On my mark, alright?"

TenTen nodded and a smirk crossed her features. Neji's own face had a smirk as well; which was a bit of a surprise for the kunoichi, but gave her a jolt of confidence.

Inhaling and calming herself, Sakura closed her eyes and began to concentrate. Slowly, recollection of a special technique that Kurenai-San had taught her came to being. Sakura focused on the cherry blossom trees around Konoha, the way they swayed in the wind; the way the petals danced on the air. The feeling of weightlessness, the feeling of dancing on the wind – graceful – was what she trained her mind to focus on.

With that, Sakura's body began to shimmer, and shatter into hundred of Sakura blossoms. The clone captor lost grip as there was no more body to hold and stumbled. The petals swirled around the group and soon collected together again, in the center. Upon her reforming, Sakura whipped out two kunai and plunged them deep into two clones. The clone holding TenTen popped and the brunette whipped around; her hand which she previously slipped to the hem of her pants slid back out and flung a precisely aimed sebbon at the clone that formerly held Sakura.

As the clone that had held Neji captive popped, he too whipped about, and with his unique grace only a Hyuuga held, destroyed the clone holding Lee. Sakura turned back two the others.

"Push chakra into him."

The weapons mistress nodded as she and Neji each clasped a shoulder to the shaken taijutsu specialist. A few minutes later, he looked as if he snapped out of a daze. He blinked a few times, then nodded a quiet thanks to his teammates.

"Lee, I'll need your strength! Follow with me!"

"Hai, Sakura-San!"

"Tenten, Neji, MARK!"

At that, the weapons mistress brought out two scrolls and began to perform her hand signs, causing the scrolls to smoke and become twisting dragons. Simultaneously, Neji began to ready himself in his stance, preparing for the onslaught.

"Soushouryu!" As the smoke dragons became scrolls, TenTen began to let loose the barrage of weapons, but all aimed at Neji. As the weapons came sailing, Sakura and Lee jumped out of the way and high into the air.

"Hakkesho Kaiten!" Neji shouted and began his revolutions, causing his chakra to flare and create his impenetrable shield. The effect and the spin of the chakra shield basically sent the weapons ricocheting everywhere across the field. If someone was hiding, they'd find out.

In the air, Sakura and Lee searched frantically for any sign, and just as they hit the heist arc of their initial jump, Lee pulled Sakura's attention.

"There!"

Indeed as Lee pointed out to her, she too saw the almost invisible, but not quiet, aura of a single person dodging the mass of sailing weapons. As Lee and Sakura descended quickly, both set them selves in a falling kick stance; mirroring one another. Straight and true, both kicks landed and hit hard; knocking the opponent to the ground, who from the impact slide at least ten or fifteen feet back, and lay there. He was longer invisible, but clear to be seen. Everything was quiet and still.

From the corner of her eye Sakura saw Lee give a…rather cocky smirk. Pursing her lips lightly, she stared ahead as she heard Neji and TenTen coming up behind them.

"Whew, that was some work-out!" TenTen cheered

"I have to agree that was a bit more intense than usual." Neji spoke lightly.

Sakura narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brow, her cheeks puffing a bit. Casting a quick glance at Lee, she saw him turn to the others and smile.

"I agree, that was most invigorating, even if I did manage to slip up a bit." He rubbed the back of his head before resting his hand on his hip.

Sakura's eyes widened.

"Sorry you got caught up in this Sakura, but I guess you kinda fell into it." TenTen chuckled.

After a moment of no response, TenTen called to her friend again, who turned away from the fallen figure and back to the group. Her face mirrored her thoughts as she looked seriously annoyed.

"Sakura?" TenTen raised an eyebrow.

Sakura merely grumbled and walked over to Lee, fixing him with a hard stare. Lee looked a little worried and dropped his relaxed pose.

"Saku-Raahh!" Lee's words were stopped by a non to gentle punch in the gut.

TenTen and Neji gasped in shock, frozen from dumbfounded curiosity. Sakura pulled back her fist from the green clad ninja. Though she had not put any chakra into the hit, it still made the unexpected impact she'd hoped.

"I wanted a nice day off, but oh no, I had to be teased, picked on and to top it all off, pulled into a furious training session, which you so kindly _invited_ me into. So not the day of rest and reflection I wanted."

As Neji and TenTen were about the ask if Sakura had possibly been hit on the head, the fallen figure burst into a puff of smoke, as Lee did himself – suddenly growing two feet in height.

"I guess I deserved that, after pulling you into our training, Sakura-San." Gai gave a grin and pulled himself up. Though he wasn't really hurt, the punch did leave a little bit of a sore spot. The woman could punch alright.

"Sensei?!" TenTen blinked rapidly and Neji looked a little bit surprised by this sudden unexpected event.

"So how was that for today's training? Was it exciting and new? Remember that one should always expect the unexpected!" Gai smiled proudly to himself, meriting that today's training session was indeed a great success.

"But if you're here, then where is Lee?" The weapon mistress questioned.

"Ah, he had an opportunity to take a special early morning mission. He almost dismissed it to favor today's session, but I told him that passing up such an opportunity would be a waste. Since I knew he'd be out, I decided to incorporate his absence into the training session."

Gai grinned and closed his eyes, a bit of a smug expression, but not one of high or mighty proportions.

"Though for a while I was unsure how long it would take you all to realize my switch. It took Sakura-San here to actually figure it out. How did you come about the correct answer?"

Sakura, less annoyed than she was before, gave him a blank look.

"Lee doesn't smirk after training, nor does he hold his hip."

"Oh, mannerisms. I see. Of all things…ehehe…"

"Sakura.." TenTen turned back to the girl and walked up to her, giving her a smile.

"Now will you tell me?"

"Tell you…? Oh! Right, right. The teasing."

"Yes." The brunette nodded, and grinned.

"I don't know, it's just...Ino began picking on me, and then Kiba started picking on me even worse…"

"But what about silly?" Tenten giggled a little as Neji shifted in his spot.

"About the party last night; how I passed out and how Lee brought me home."

At these words, Tenten and Neji stared at the girl with faces of confusion. Gai tensed a little.

Sakura caught the looks the two facing her gave her, and mistook them for reactions to the teasing.

"I know, I know, it's silly and dumb; but I mean come on. Why'd they have to go and be like that? Well, Ino wasn't so bad, but Kiba really crossed the line with his little innuendo remark on flexibility."

The two brunettes blinked. Gai began to slowly back away.

"Uh, Sakura, I hate to interrupt, but…Lee was with us last night."

"I know that, but I'm talking about when I passed out."

"No, he was still with us. I do remember him getting up and I saw him follow you somewhere, but after couple of minutes, he was back with us – he had to help me take Neji home because he drank too much."

"Nonsense, I was fine. I could have gotten home easily."

"Right, and was that before or after you mistook the salt shaker for a sno-cone?"

"I did no such thing; that would be-"

"Guys, I may have been a bit drunk, but I know who and what I saw. Lee was there on the balcony with me, even after I told him to leave. I guess I got a bit light headed because I remember falling, but he caught me. I saw that much. Same green suit, same green jacket -"

"Sakura, please believe me when I say that Lee was with us. Neji was nailed, regardless if he thinks he was or not. Lee had to help me; I remember his whole rant on the effects and negatives of too much sake and blah blah blah…"

Sakura was beginning to grow a short fuse; first teasing, now this.

"Well if Lee wasn't the one, then who the hell-"

Sakura's words died slowly as she saw TenTen point behind her, with a face that gave a sheepish look. Sakura found her left eye begin to twitch. The whole onslaught of today's teasing words, last nights memories and this mornings findings all running into one as her glaring eyes turned slowly behind her and landed upon a now very distantly standing Maito Gai.

"I think I'll just be going – rivals to challenge, days to live."

"...You."

Why did the older jounin suddenly feel a sense of gnawing impending doom?

Gai gave a wave before taking off down the street, as quickly as possible.

"SHANNOOOOO!"

And with that battle cry, a furious pink blur began to chase after said green blur in attempts to deliver much due pain.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Inhaling a full breath, and then letting out a contented sigh, Rock Lee smiled warmly as he stepped through the large gate of Konoha. He had just finished his mission and was glad to be home. Now he'd be able to get some intense training in.

Taking a few steps forwarded, Lee smiled happily to himself, deciding what he'd do first after turning in his report to the Godaime. A few steps more, and Lee found himself just managing to evade a quick and rushing blur of green and pink.

Looking off to his left, he stood a bit dumbfounded and confused.

Had he just heard his beautiful angel threaten his sensei?

"Perhaps a small rest would do me good before training."

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

'When did she get so fast?'

"When I get my hands on you, you'll be in the hospital for 2 weeks, and then I'll make sure you're under my care – and keep you there even longer!"

"Aren't you over-reacting just a bit?"

Running was beginning to become a bad idea, as it was a village with many people. No one needed to get hurt here – including himself! So thusly, Gai came up with, what he thought, was a brilliant idea. Stopping abruptly and throwing up a few hands signs, Sakura saw her opening. Just as her first of many punches came sailing down, she stopped it just in time. She grunted annoyed.

Her fist was a mere few inches away from the face of what appeared to be a five year old. Sakura growled lowly to herself. She couldn't beat the crap out of him if he was like this – the citizens would think she was insane or an abusive woman, and bad ninja.

"Dirty trick. You're just as bad as Kakshi-San."

The five year old's innocent face gave a fanged cocky smirk.

"I learn from the best."

Eye twitching, and temper still a bit high, she narrowed her eyes at the henged form of the older man. He'd played a smart trick. But….

"But you're not as smart."

"Hu?" Gai's face fell.

Picking up the tiny form from the back of his neck, Sakura pulled him up to eye level with her and spoke in low, but triumphant tones.

"You're right that punching you as you are now would make these citizens see me as a bad ninja and cruel person. However, they will not care that I would be spanking a very naughty brat for his misbehavior and misconduct."

"You….wouldn't… dare…" The round eyes of the five year old form seemed to grow even wider with panic.

Indeed, Sakura had been correct. The citizens seemed to paid little to no mind to the pink haired woman who was severely disciplining the backside of a very naughty little boy; who had apparently been caught peeking at half naked girls and dumping salt into peoples food, amongst other things.

_**x-ch2-x**_

_**AN:**_ Yay! I had fun with this chappy. I hope I've kept it fun and ect. I also hope I kept this good and captivating. Someone had told me I was doing a great job and to keep it up. I only hope I'm continuing on with that request. Lastly, yes, I'm fairly sure Gai knows some ninjutsu and genjutsu, but just hardly ever uses/needs them. What he would know I'm sure would be fairly limited and probably not all that high calibur.


	3. Life

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **What can I say that won't give this away? Well, nothing really, so enjoy this shocker! ;p

**_Warning_**

**_Language_**

The Wrong Shade of Green

_'Four doses of Hyperthoel for the patient in 231; Two doses of Gensyth for both patients in room 117; Chakra burn medication for the idiot in 219; Poison medication for the kid that ate that toad in 104…'_

Emerald eyes closed in frustration and disappeared under a mop of pink hair as the woman currently checking over her daily check ups sheet set her head down on the desk she occupied. Groaning lightly, the woman didn't seem so much tired, as more strung up. Indeed she was aching lightly, but the light stinging in her legs and arms wasn't exactly painful as it was annoying.

But that wasn't the only ache her body displayed; somewhere in the back of her mind, there was something nagging her. For the life of her, she wasn't exactly sure what the hell it was. Her concentration would slip every now and then because of this gnawing feeling. She had felt rather bad that one such time it had been with a patient and she'd accidentally stuck the needle in them a bit too hard.

_'Just go away…I've gotta work…I have people that need me.'_

_ 'Chaaaa, this is SO damn boring…Let's go out, let's go DO something…'_

_ 'I can't abandon these people.'_

_ 'Oh the Hell you can't – they did just fine before we came, and they can do just fine after. We're not the only Medical-nin here, ya know.'_

_ 'Mmm…even If I did, what do I do? I don't have money for shopping; I'm not hungry, and I'm not tired…kinda still sore from yesterday…'_

_'Such a whimp…'_

Sakura growled at herself.

_'I'm not use to that kind of training!'_

_'Fuck yeah, let's go train! Hey we can bug Tsunade-sama, too. She hasn't been doing anything lately. She has no excuse not to.'_

_'I don't want to…'_

_'The hell you don't. You liked it, and you know it. It was different; it made you think on your feet.'_

_'………'_

Sakura grumbled incoherently as she rested in her spot. She couldn't lie to herself and yesterday's little. . . adventure, had in fact, been pretty nice. It got her mind off things, kept her head in the game and she got to use her vast knowledge for once on a day she'd probably not have at all.

Her silence was interrupted by the sound of her door being opened, and a voice containing authority, addressing her.

"Slacking off, are we?"

Sakura picked up her head quickly, she eyes widened a little and her face flushed a bit. The paper she'd been marking was stuck to her forehead.

"No, Tsunade-sama, I was just…" she snatched the list.

"Check over today's duties…people…"

Tsunade smiled knowingly and walked over to her former apprentice.

"Well, sit up and give yourself a moment. I came to see how you are fairing."

Sakura sat up, but gave her superior a questioning look.

"How I'm fairing?"

"It may have been a week since your incident, and I'm sure you're fine; but a quick check up should be seen to."

"Oh. Right."

Sakura relaxed and took even breaths as Tsunade looked her over. The girl looked alright, and didn't seem to have any negative repercussions, yet…

"It seems you've recently exerted your arms and legs. You chakra well is a little higher than normal. You haven't been on a mission I don't know about have you?" Tsunade rose an eyebrow and grinned, knowing full well that the younger woman could be stubborn about missions and procedures.

"No, nothing like that." Sakura sighed a little. "I was caught up in training yesterday."

"Oh? You actually trained on your day off without bugging me?"

Sakura's expression deadpanned.

"I didn't have a choice; I was roped into it."

"Naruto again?" Tsunade asked as she looked over the girl's hands.

Sakura was about to answer, but stopped. For a moment, she seemed to recalling something that the older woman had no idea of. It was amusing to see the kunoichi hit upon some connecting idea, and saw how the light behind her eyes flashed upon getting some unseen answer.

"Oh my god, they're both so alike. No wonder he aggravated me so easily. He's just not a pervert like Naruto is."

The pink headed one's eyes narrowed lightly and she huffed.

"I take that back, they're both the damn same!"

"What _are_ you going on about?"

"About two men who are really still just boys."

Tsunade chuckled and let the girl's hands go, moving to check the girls eyes.

"So I take it that means you were referring to Maito Gai, hm?"

Sakura gave an audible sound equivalent to surprise. Tsunade for her mirth, just grinned.

"Don't forget how long I lived in the village before I…took my previous leave. I watched all of the first generation grow, and now I'm watching the second. I've seen many of the same patterns play among many people. For example and probably the most noticeable to myself and a few others is the Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Yeah, that's right, Ino, Shikamaru and Choji are the second trio to that. I remember Ino tell me that once."

"That's correct. Their fathers were the first wave of that trio. There personalities were very much the same as well. Then of course was Kiba's mother, Inuzuka Tsume; who may have been a girl, but was still just as sassy as her son is now."

Sakura smiled and listened intently. Things like this were always so fun to hear and enjoy.

"Shino's father, Shibi…he too was a quiet one, but he did actually talk a little more than Shino does. Hyuuga Hina, from what I could remember of her was a quiet and shy young woman, but was very strong. Her true strength was driven from protection and love. Truly she was a remarkable kunoichi."

Sakura's smile faltered a little, at hearing the sad reflection – for she knew Hinata's mother had died shortly after the young girls first birthday.

"Thing about the Hyuuga clan though was that many of them at that time stuck to the clans, and not many enrolled for teams. Hina was one of the few, and it lasted only a very short time. The same could be said of the Uchihas…"

Sakura inhaled a little, but let it out steadily, and Tsunade went on. Sakura seemed to be alright with that mention.

"But then you had men like Tenshi, who I swear to this day must still have some kind of secret.."

"How so?"

"Tenshi was the master of any and all weapons the village had to offer."

Sakura smiled as she learned of the identity of who had to be TenTen's father.

"If I'm reading you right, you're absolutely right. Tenshi was our current resident weapon master and he was amazing at handling every one of them. Countless times I fretted when I heard tales of Tenshi teaching his daughter the tricks of his trade at age one. I was irrationally afraid he'd cut her clean through!"

Sakura laughed at that; she too would be apprehensive over such a thing.

"Lee's father was a civilian, and his mother had for a brief time been a stay-in-village medical nin, but they were very nice and friendly people. It was a few years before my proposal of having medical-nins on teams."

"I never knew any of that."

"I'm sure you haven't heard a lot of this."

"True…"

"So let's see….whom else…oh right, Kakashi."

Sakura grinned but rolled her eyes.

"Little lazy boy, pervy and smart-allic?"

"Quite the opposite actually; at least when he was younger. He was a very by-the-rules kid. He was a bit frosty and harsh as well. Lazy was not a word you'd apply to him at all."

"That's a bit hard to see."

"Well, traumatic events can change a person, as I'm sure you know."

Sakura's face flushed a little and she nodded. She then looked up and smiled.

"So tell me, out of them all, who was the most insufferable?"

Tsunade grins, a smirk crossing her features and a bit of a shine in her eye.

"Ah, that would be the little shit that was on Dan's team."

Sakura paused a moment and before going on. Dan had been the man that Tsunade had mentioned she'd loved very dearly. She wasn't completely sure if they had ever married or not, but she was sure if the man was living today, Tsunade would undoubtedly be so.

"He was loud, obnoxious, and foul mouthed. He was always hyper, high stung and always wanted to fight and train. When he wasn't training, he would cause havoc amongst others. Thankfully at one point, he finally found an equal to constantly annoy, which left everyone else alone. What's more, the kid was a total loser."

"That…" Sakura narrowed her brow.

"That sounds like how Naruto was before he graduated academy." She finally concluded.

"Indeed, problem is, this brat was like that even after he became a Genin at seven."

"He graduated at seven?! I thought you said he was a loser?"

"He may have become a Genin at seven and a Chuunin at eleven, but he had to work his ass off to do it. Of course, I still think to this day he only did it to prove everyone wrong."

"Who..?"

"Who do you think? You pointed out the connection earlier."

Sakura's eyes rounded and her mouth hung open lightly. There was just no way…

"That couldn't have possibly been him…ok, loud I can see, but obnoxious? Well, ok maybe that too, but foul mouthed?"

"And cocky. Oh god was he ever the cocky brat."

Sakura blinked a moment as a quick flash of a cocky smirk registered across her mind.

"So…Maito Gai was a hellion. Here I always thought Lee was a mini-version of him at that age; sweet and innocent."

"Lee for his core self, is. But Lee's docile personality and warming nature stems from other places; not to mention his carefully mannered speaking. Lee doesn't let anger or aggressions fuel him either. Gai on the other hand, when younger, did. We butted heads quite a few times when Dan was unable to train the team. He showed great potential though. I'll never forget the time he tried to work a fire jutsu and burnt his entire left arm."

Sakura began to grin slowly. She suddenly had an idea.

"Anything else he did that was really stupid?"

"Too many… why?"

"I need some blackmail."

Tsunade stood back up and shook her head with a knowing smirk.

"You realize Lee will just go ask him and he'll find some way around it. He's never lied to Lee, but he'd bend the truth; or turn it around to make it seem intended."

"Crafty, but not that smart."

"Oh, he's crafty, and smart. Gai just…tends to focus on the main ideal, and tends to forget about what would come after."

"So I've noticed."

Tsunade nodded and began to leave.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off. You've been here for a good six hours already. Go do something, and get out of this stuffy office."

"Sounds like you want to yourself." The pink haired one grinned.

"Yeah, but I can't. I've got work to do that I've put off too long now and a couple of regulations to re-look."

"Mmm."

The blond woman nodded and waves as she left the room, leaving the younger woman with her thoughts.

_'Well, that marks out training with Tsunade-sama.'_

Gathering her things, Sakura made a quick check of the office, then left; locking the door behind her. As she departed the hospital, she began to mull over some ideas for what to do. It was then that she came to an idea.

_'That's right, I blew off Naruto yesterday because of…well, yeah. I need to go find him and apologize. I'll treat him to some ramen.'_ She smiled to herself, and made to go find her teammate and long time friend.

- - - - - -

"So you're telling me…" Slurp. "…that five years from now…" Slurp. "I'll be prancing around in orange spandex jumpsuit, telling my students to embrace youth, and preaching to the children how with hard work you can achieve your dreams."

Naruto paused and looked away from his female lunch companion, eyes focusing on some distant point she could not see, while he brought a fist to his chin.

"I'll need a cape. No wait, a coat; with flame on it. Maybe if the suit's top half was orange and the bottom half black?"

"Argh, Naruto! You're missing the point." Sakura heaved a sigh and shook her head as she grabbed up a large measure of noodles, plunging them into her mouth. Leave it to the bright blond to come up with such a silly lament on something she found intriguing.

"Haha, I'm just playing, Sakura-chan. Well, the coat part would be cool…well and maybe the spandex-"

"Naruto!"

"Ne, Ne! I get it. I understand." Naruto finished up his bowl and smiled to her calmly; with a hidden smirk.

"I never really thought about it like that, though. I mean, he's a great sensei and all, and I guess we relate in a lot of ways I never thought to connect…but I have a feeling that all the times I've been under Kaka-sensei and Ero-Sennin's training…I think I'll be a bit more different."

"Oh? Like what, perverted?"

"Youthfully perverted!"

The two broke out into laughter that didn't stop for a full seven minutes. After finally calming down, the blond turned to his long time friend; his face giving her a more serious, but still warm and gentle look.

"So how are you feeling today? Better than yesterday I hope."

"Yes, and again, I'm sorry about before. I just…wasn't in the mood to hear any more…I didn't want to take anything out on you like I've done before."

"Ahh, Ne, Sakura-chan. You know I'll always be your number one punching bag, -tebayo!!"

She smiled and grinned at his smile, and chuckled lightly.

"Yes, well. . . I can't be doing that so much now; otherwise Hinata wouldn't have much of a boyfriend."

"Aaa… hehe, I can handle it!"

Naruto gave a goofy grin and rested his head upon his palm. Zoning out for a brief moment, the blond murmured a few words – one's sounding suspiciously like the young Hyuuga woman's name – and seemed to be off in a dream world. A gentle hand upon his own free one brought him back to reality. Turning, he found himself looking into the bright emerald eyes of his companion.

" I'm very happy for you, Naruto. Truly."

The blue-eyed man could only return the soft warm smile his friend gave him at such touching words.

"Thank you, Sakura-Chan. I hope…" He looks off to the side before pulling back to her gaze. "I hope you get the chance to be happy too."

Sakura pulled her hand away gently, giving him a shrug and a silly wave.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. I'm made of tougher stuff now. I'll worry about all that later. Right now. . ." Sakura turned back to her ramen.

"Right now, I just want. . ."

Naruto tilted his head as he watched the woman close her eyes, as if lost in thought. At that moment, he was particularly right.

Weightlessness, Darkness, Sinking; it sent a quick chill down her spine and Sakura was brought back from her thoughts. She shivered a little, and shook her head.

" I'll just focus on the here and now. Live life to the fullest, and try to really just… enjoy my youth." At that, Sakura blanched and brought a hand to her face.

"Oh god."

Naruto just laughed at his meal companion and prodded her a little.

"Me-thinks someone is hanging around the Green Beasts a bit much, ne? Next thing you'll now, you'll be wearing bright pink spandex and telling everyone how to embrace life with open arms!"

"Naruto! Would-you-be-quiet?!" Sakura smacker her friend on the arm with each word, while the sting of red lightly danced across her face.

Naruto in turn just laughter harder; pointing out the woman's 'hidden attraction' and getting himself even further down the hole into which he dug himself. After recovering from his bought of hysterics, Naruto sprang to his feet and gave his friend a quick hug.

"Oh, sorry to run out on you, Sakura, but you just reminded me of something. I'll need to hurry to catch her. Anyway, thanks for the Ramen, and the chat; it was fun. I promise we'll rehash things later."

"Wha-Wait, her? Hinata?" 

"Yeah. She's probably still at the bathhouse right now, I wanna catch her before she leaves. See ya later!" With those last parting words, Naruto swept out of the Ramen stand, leaving behind his bewildered former team mate.

It only took Sakura a few seconds for the words to sink in.

"NARUTO! YOU PERVERT!" Sakura jumped up and yelled to her friends retreating figure.

"THAT'S 'YOUTHFUL' PERVERT!"

- - - - - -

Having had the pleasant lunch, and having enjoyed her entertaining conversation with Naruto, Sakura had decided a nice brisk walk was in order. Though she had the rest of the day free to herself at Tsunade's request, she found herself slowly falling into a restless state of mind once again.

_'I guess there's no helping it.'_

Making a turn in her little walk, she soon found herself trampling once again across her former training grounds. It was still relatively the same as it had been when she was a Genin, but one would of course expect the bit of overgrowth from shrubby and trees. It actually added a nicer feel to the place – though no training ground was every really secluded, the overgrown trees seem to give it the general feeling of a more private training area that it had previously been.

Gazing over the area brought back many memories to the kunoichi as she set down her bag. She smiled at the happy moments, and did not let herself be pulled down by the sad. Thinking of her younger self made her shake her head in a bit of disappointment. Perhaps if she had focused more back then on all over her ninja aspects instead of just a few; and of course other things at the time that seemed more important – perhaps she would be even more capable of more things now.

_'What's passed is past. I can't change that. I can only work on here and now…and for what's to come. So let's get to it.'_

Thus Sakura began to run down a few of her more practiced routines; followed by some newer ones she'd recently come up with, and had yet to employ. For a while she worked on every aspect she could think: Mind, body, chakra, and further. As things began to become more complicated and more in depth, Sakura threw out a few shadow clones. At one point she had henged a few of the copies into Kakashi, Naruto, Ino and Lee. After she had disposed of each of them, she took on a different approach.

_'If what I need is to make myself strong – work out my own flaws and see what it is I lack, then my opponent needs to be myself.'_

With this in mind, Sakura began a new regime and threw out a few copies of herself unhenged. As they would stay herself, they would keep her own style and sets. This was exactly what she felt she needed. During this whole affair, Sakura was at a deeply heightened sense, though at the same time, highly incensed to the heavy training in which she put herself in that she did not feel the arrival of another person onto the training field.

Swinging around with a scalpel chakra blade and catching on of her clones across the neck, it popped quickly, and Sakura whirled to fling two Shuriken into another advancing clone. She was breathing a bit more heavily than she had when she began and sweat was beginning to break across her brow. As she glanced to the sky to see another copy sailing down with a readying punch, Sakura left herself fall back. Swinging her legs up quickly, and hitting the ground on her hands, Sakura's leg caught the copy in the stomach. As she continued through with her backwards arc, the kunoichi threw the fake with her legs into the arc with her. Effectively, Sakura ended back up on her feet as the fake sailed out of the arc and onto the ground – skidding a few feet before popping and fading.

"Ok, that should be enough for now."

Her words were cut short as a commotion from behind her alerted another incoming attack. Spinning on the spot, she brought up a hand quick and caught the well aimed punch to her upper chest. Throwing the hand to her left, Sakura made to bring up a right hook, but it was deflected easily. A quick dip alerted Sakura to the next move being aimed for her leg; and her instinct had been right. A left leg swooped to knock her down, but she locked with it, and spun, causing her original self to now be behind her assailant. Again she went for the back of the neck, but was tripped up by the quick work of a backwards upper kick of the right leg.

Without proper time to dodge or block, the attack hit and she feel back onto the ground. Luckly, the fall didn't really hurt, nor knock any wind out of her – but it did slightly shock her a bit.

_'When did I learn that move? Hmm, I'm getting really bad if I can't remember all my moves.'_

Getting up slowly, Sakura dusted herself off, and looked up to the mirror image of herself standing where it had just knocked her back. Sighing a little and turning to the side, Sakura stretched a little.

"Well, that proves I'm slipping up a bit."

"Nothing a little hard work can't fix!"

Sakura glanced at her clone and gave it an annoyed look and grunted.

"Regardless that you may be correct, when I want your opinion I'll ask for it, thanks. Now go away. I'm taking a break."

Sakura turned and grumbled to herself lightly as she made her way back over to her bag. Rummaging around for a moment, she retrieved a bottle of cool water and drank down half of the contents greedily.

"Done yet?"

Sakura spun around, bottle top still clenched between teeth as she eyed her clone still standing in the same spot she left it. The clone just stared back, one hand on a hip. Narrowing her eyes, Sakura dropped the water bottle next to her bag and huffed.

"What the hell…" Concentrating for a moment, Sakura realized that she was not exhausting or seeding any chakra to this clone. Further prodding revealed that the clone had its own chakra that was not of hers. In short, this was not on of her bushin she'd created earlier.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" The true pink haired one cried as she gripped her gloved hands.

"I'm helping you train." Came the reply, as if the answer was obvious.

"Ok, fine, but WHY are you like THAT?!"

"I was watching you train, and saw your tactic was improving upon your own faults and to find your week openings-"

"Yeah, but only I know my own set of moves and styles."

"True that may be, but by watching someone else perform them, in your image, your will be able to see how best to pull them off and how your body will react when pulling them off."

Sakura paused a moment in the debate as she thought this through. Granted, this was a very valid and good point to make – but it still irked her that someone was using her image. True, it wasn't the first time this kind of thing had come up, but those situations had always involved missions, and the beforehand knowledge of what was being planned. This however was completely random and unknown.

"Ugh, this is the same kind of childish, yet decidedly logical thing Naruto would do."

Sakura grumbled aloud, thinking of her blond friend. However another thought entered her mind and it caused her to snap back around to the fake female. With a small shriek of anger, she glared dangerously at her fake self and brought up a fist.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY OR I'LL BEAT YOUR ASS OUT!"

"Such language, Sakura-San, such language."

"Consider that your final warning."

Without any further indications, the true pink haired kunoichi began to launch attacks against her clone. Hit for hit, each attack was deflected. This routine went on for a long while past the point in which Sakura would have normally called it quits a long while ago.

It was at this point that Sakura, in the midst of an attack, finally gained sight of something interesting. Her fake self would leave her back open for a second or two when executing a downward straight kick with her left leg. Though it may have only been a tiny opening, it was worth a shot at taking advantage of the situation. Pulling a Kunai to hand, Sakura once again launched into her normal forced attacks. She received the same thing back; effectively nullifying the originals. Finally, the clone pulled up and came down hard – left leg out for another downward hit.

"Got you." 

Spinning at the last moment towards her clone, instead of away, Sakura swerved and swung the Kunai up and true. She watched as the blade danced inches away from the fake's back and for the copy to stagger away. Sakura smirked. Though the blade did not touch the fake physically, she'd forced chakra to extend around the Kunai's blade. With luck, even the missed blow should have hit a few good nerves in the back.

Sakura was about to comment until the copy halted and a clean rip was heard. Sakura felt her face slowly heat up as she realized not only was her attack effective for damage against the opponent; but it seemed to have made quick work of the fake's top as well. Sakura was glued to the spot as she watched her copy's signature red top split down the center and flutter to the ground below.

"Uh-oh."

Sakura gaped at the discarded cloth for a moment, as if trying to will her brain to understand exactly what had happened. However as her gaze turned upward, and onto the clone now facing her, she felt a streak of hostel anger surge right through her, followed closely by a streak of immense fear.

Though her copy was not completely without clothing on her upper half (and thank Kami for that), she was however wearing the exact copy of one of her more personal under-garments. No question about it; lacy, pink and the tiny little flower in the center. She'd never shown it to anyone; not even Ino (regardless of how many times the two went cloths shopping for cute things). The only way anyone could even possibly know about that was if they'd been in her ….

"You _Bastard_."

"I can explain…"

"I'm going to kill you so it doesn't matter."

"You know, Sakura-Chan, if you would maybe tidy up your room a little, then perhaps people would not see the things you leave lying around?"

"THAT IS _NOT_ THE POINT! I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO TAKE ME HOME! NOW GET OUT OF MY BODY BEFORE SOMEONE SEES ME..er, you, ARGH, YOU AS ME!"

An angry Sakura was a very scary, and very powerful, Sakura, so at once, the clone broke – causing both it and the fallen material to vanish in a wave of smoke, as the real person was revealed behind it all: one anxious looking Green Beast.

Glaring dangerously, the girl growled as she stomped closer to the other nin, and coming within reach, grabbed the neck of his jumpsuit and yanked it tightly forward. Effectively she was forcing the man to be face to face with her, which wasn't all that hard as over the years Sakura had finally hit her final height of 5'8".

"I'll give you five seconds to explain why in the name of _Hell_ you would even do that."

"I really don't think-"

"Damn right you don't, now you're wasting time. Three…"

"If you must know, it's because I…I can't…"

"Can't what? Four…"

"I can't do any less."

Sakura raised an eyebrow at the man, clearly confused at his words; though it didn't exactly abate the anger. Huffing lightly, she left her grip go. Crossing her arms, Sakura stared up at him.

"And that means what exactly?"

Gai sighed, and rubbed at his neck where the suit had pinched under the woman's grip. Frowning lightly, the older nin closed his eyes lightly, as if trying to form the conversation in his head before launching into it. Looking back up into the sky, which was now an array of oranges, pinks and blues, Gai dropped his hands to his sides.

"As everyone knows, I am Konoha's Taijutsu Master – though it seems Lee will take my place any day now."

A small smile placed across the man's face at the thought of student surpassing teacher. It only stayed for a moment as Gai went back over the topic at hand.

" So everything I do is geared towards that art; the Art of Taijutsu and extensions of the hand-to-hand combat style, such as when I use my Nunchaku."

Sakura listened quietly, though her stance was a bit more relaxed as she had lost a bit of her heat; for her anger was slowly beginning to become taken over by curiosity and confusion.

" Due to this, everyone assumes that I either can't use Ninjutsu and Genjutsu, or that I just don't use either, because I don't need it. Granted I do not use either as other shinobi do, but the fact of the matter is that I can. Yet that is where the problem lies."

"How is it a problem that you can use them?"

"The fact is that when I do, I do them too well. I use them….too much. Overly. This is the problem."

"So then, just don't use them so heavily like that."

Gai smiled sadly and shook his head.

"That is part of the problem. I can't regulate them in the way that you can. All my life I have trained myself with straining and harsh conditions. That is what's gotten me to where I am today with my Taijutsu. However, it seems I cursed myself as well. When I was younger, I was terrible at almost everything. Like Lee, I had to work hard and put every ounce of effort into every training exercise I received."

Sakura frowned a little and tilted her head.

"How would that hinder you?"

"Every time I was given a Ninjutsu to work on, or a Genjutsu to use, I would throw my entire effort into it. Many of these techniques as you know need to be slowly built into. Steps are needed to follow through and train one's body and chakra for them. I chose to ignore this. I was able to pull them off through my awkward ways of training, but the cost was great. I preformed them well. Too well. One use of a Goukakyuu jutsu at that age and I was almost depleted for the rest of the day. Others were easier, and sometimes worse. Heh, I once tried a fire jutsu that landed me in the hospital for four days."

Sakura hide a smirk to herself, vaguely wondering if this was the incident Tsunade-sama had told her about earlier that day.

"The point is, that due to the way I trained in these aspects, is that I can't regulate the jutsu. I can only perform it, and expect it to be intense. That said, any time I use a Henge jutsu, I can only produce something that is a completely authentic copy. That is what I meant when I said I could not do less. My body and mind instinctively have me use my full efforts, and resolve the jutsu from there."

After hearing all this, Sakura could only blink and stare. She's truly never heard of a case in which someone's training caused such a happening. Though the idea sounded logical, and after running over the previous day's little session in her mind, she could understand now why some of those jutsus had been so intense.

"I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't. No one knows this except the very select few. For safety reasons, if you will. Now then, I'd say you were done for today. You should rest up for tomorrow."

Sakura nodded and began to pad back over to her bag, but stopped after a few steps.

"Wait, what's tomorrow?"

"We'll be heading out on an early mission!" Gai gave her a wide smile.

Sakura gave a look of pure and complete confusion and pursed her lips.

"We? Who is 'we?' "

"My Team and you."

Sakura narrowed her eyes in further confusion.

"Why was I not informed of this earlier?"

"That was the very reason I was sent out to find you. I was going to inform you that you would be joining my team for the mission tomorrow, which I will be going over once more when we are all at the gate; and before you ask, I requested an extra person for this mission. Tsunade-sama was the one who suggested taking you along."

"I see." Sakura mumbled, not sure whether to thank the woman, or put chili power in her sake.

"Guess I will need sleep then." Sakura gave a half grin, before turning back to get her things.

Removing a small cloth, she wiped her brow and downed the rest of her water. Rummaging around in her bag for a moment, pushing away various items, Sakura reflected over the previous conversation. She wondered if there was a way to medically correct such extreme cases of jutsu use; but then she pushed the idea aside. If one's body had been honed to do this from day one, then altering it could be just as bad as the act itself.

Stopping a moment when her hand hit an extra top she's packed for emergencies, Sakura frowned. Something was nagging her. Something about Gai's statement – true or not – rang in her ear that something was a bit…smudged. Turning back to look behind her, she could still see the older jounin was just now leaving the clearing. Standing up quickly, Sakura called back to him.

"Gai-San!"

Stopping a moment and looking back, Gai turned back to the approaching kunoichi, seeming to miss the personal notation.

"You needed something, Sakura-San?"

"Not really, I just…wanted to thank you. For telling me about all that."

"Think nothing of it."

Sakura nodded and gave a small smile.

"I guess in a way you can see it as very impressive. I mean, you were able to make such a perfect clone of me. Probably could do anyone that well."

A light, almost unnoticed tint of red could be seen on the older one's cheeks; but only if you were looking for it.

"Well, perhaps, I guess…"

"Though I guess I'm flattered, really."

"How so?"

"Well, if what you said was true, about needing to be correct, then I guess I'm just flattered that you would have chosen my more accenting bra than the plain white one I was wearing the night of the party." Sakura casually spoke, with a light voice.

She had remembered how she'd woken up with them still on, yet in her night shirt; meaning the man had someone helped her change into, at the time, cleaner clothing.

Gai gave a little shrug.

"The pink one was cuter."

Sakura's light expression suddenly changed into one of pure evil. It was this change of expressions in which Gai finally realized he'd fallen into a trap and had just given himself away. Needless to say, the man didn't get very far before falling to the wrath of the very powerful and very scary pink hair kunoichi.

**_x_****_ chapter 3 x_**

**__**

AN: Quick word to say that, chapter 4 is already underway, and is, fufuf, Action intense. Also, the background and theories are all my own; though the ages of Gai becoming Genin and Chuunin are accurate. Anywho, hope this chapter was worth the wait.


	4. Pain

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE: **Hey, most of you have figured out this is a GaiSaku. What's amazing is that most of you are still here! X3

_**Warning**_

_**Language, Implied Sex, Violence**_

_**The Wrong Shade of Green**_

_She had been fighting. Fighting countless enemy nin left and right. At times she'd been knocked down, but she would always get right back up. For a while the whole thing seemed unending. On and on it went, until she could visibly count the number of enemies left, and made sure to count as she took down each last one. Finally she was victorious._

_The scene shifted a bit, as if the following events were happening in a blurred speeded motion. She could briefly make out faces of fellow shinobi, and some faces from people she'd met before on missions. Other events occurred that had no rightful explanation, but seemed perfectly logical._

_At last, she arrived back in Konoha. She was tired, exhausted, physically and, strangely enough, emotionally drained. As she passed by the ramen stand, she thought nothing odd about the way Naruto was wrestling with Sasuke over a bowl of ramen, or that her residence was an actual house instead of an apartment._

_Walking inside, things seemed normal enough; but she felt empty and dirty. Walking into the kitchen, she downed the cup of perfectly warm soup that just happened to be there. Then without a second thought, she wandered her way to her bathroom. As she went, she easily and efficiently shed one article of clothing, dropping each piece behind her. She didn't even have to bother getting a towel, as one was already on the sink for her._

_Slipping into the already running water, which was the perfect warmth, she let herself purr in happiness. The water soaked into her hair and trickled down her body making that dirty feeling slowly disappear. The heat from the water, and steam was soon filling up her senses and starting to replenish her strength. The only thing that would make this better would be-_

_Two arms slipped and crossed her waist from behind; hands resting on her hips. Her back rested against the body pressing up against her. She gave a little 'myu' as the nape of her neck was assaulted by gentle nipping, slowly moving up to her ear. One hand pulled away from her hip and moved up slowly, only to rest on her abdomen. She hummed lightly as she reached up and adjusted the shower head. Once that was finished, she turned herself around, and pulled the other with her; so that now her back was resting against the tiled wall._

_The hand on her hip trailed down her thigh; while the hand on her abdomen trailed up to her breasts. Kisses followed her jaw line until lips met with lips, and further to that, tongue danced with tongue in a ploy to see who would pull away first for breath. She won with the quick employing use of teeth to catch her prey, and received a deep throated growl as her reward. Letting go, she leaned in a little to nibble at lips that should by no right belong to any man._

_The hand on her thigh gripped and pulled up, and she instinctively moved with it, only to hook her leg across the other's waist and back. Her arms raised and she wrapped them behind the neck of her companion, pulling him even closer. One hand was now steady on the small of her back, while the other fondled her breasts. Her breath was labored and short, and as he pressed even closer, she gritted her teeth against the sharp sting of penetration. Hot breath mixed with the still warm trickling waters and she leant her head against the wall, were that hot breath was now playing on her ear._

_"Sakura…"_

_It was like silver silk; the way he said it. Deep and heavy, but with richness; a quality unfound in many. She could hear the lust and practically feel the passion from just that reply alone. From just that alone she was riveted; dragging her nails across a toned and muscular back. From just that she was gripping tight with her legs, employing strength she usually only reserved for fighting. From one simple statement she was reeling, and it only heightened with the almost forgotten ministrations upon her body. She was reaching that euphoric state, and losing any and all control she had over every thing; though with one last thought her own, she willed her self to capture his gaze and not let him or herself lose it._

_"Gai…"_

- - - - - -

Emerald eyes snapped open and flashed in the darkness. Heavy breathing and tangled sheets indicated something of an unknown predicament. Cold sweat trickled down pale skin of the woman who remained frozen in place, staring up at the ceiling. Eyes dilated to darkness and shock, she looked ever like a person who'd just been caught doing something illegal.

Leaning up and wiping her brow, Sakura threw the sheets away from her body; which was flaring hot from the outbreak of cold sweat. She slowly got out of bed and staggered over to her bathroom, grabbing up a small washcloth and running cool water on it. Wiping the damp cloth across her heated skin, Sakura's breath began to even out and she moved to sit back down on her mattress.

Having this kind of dream wasn't exactly new to the kunoichi. True, she'd have dreams of the nature long ago, and every now and then. However, the major difference usually steamed from her emotional core, rather than her subconscious, and would be someone whom she had taken a fancy to.

Another side note led her to the train of thought that her dreams usually always included most of her shinobi companions and friends. Aside from that, there would also be at least one or two aspects of being a shinobi. Other than that, it was usually something random and strange; but dreams seldom ever made much sense, and a dream's logic was unfoundedly true.

Biting her lip lightly, Sakura let herself mull over the dream. Every now and then she had dreams that were vivid enough that she could actually remember _feeling_ them. This was one such dream. It was slightly unnerving. If she closed her eyes long enough, she could easily recall feeling the way his hands rested on her hips, and slowly break to move across-

Sakura pulled her legs up and rested her forehead against her knees. She didn't need this; not today, not at all. She tried to calm herself and will away the phantom touch. For the moment, it seemed to work, and Sakura fell back onto her bed. She did not stir, and just stared at the ceiling for a while, keeping her mind blank. Slowly her eyes grew heavy, and she slipped back into darkness for only a brief period of time.

_Fingers laced, skin met skin, and a heavy panting-_

Sakura jerked back up, once again sitting on the edge of her bed. She gripped the mattress for a moment before letting it go, and letting escape a sigh. Now she was too awake to go back to sleep, and too nerved to even try. Glancing at her alarm clock on the side of the bed; preparing for the worst, Sakura gave a sigh of relief. It was only an hour and a half before her alarm would go off anyway. Reaching over to turn off the alarm, Sakura groaned and padded over to the bathroom. It wasn't too early, but she needed to wake herself up. She needed a distraction.

'_It's about the right time. I'll just grab a shower before I go over.'_

- - - - - - - -

The early morning was quiet with the few exceptions of the normal hustle and bustle of opening a business or two. Such was this the same fate of one Yamanaki Ino, who was currently setting out the Yamanaki flower shop sign out front. Stepping back a moment and checking over the window display from a customers point of view, Ino nodded in satisfaction. Waving to another shop owner across the street, Ino paused a moment upon seeing her best friend and rival walking her way.

"Sakura? You're up awful early."

The kunoichi yawned on cue and stretched.

"Early Mission, but I still have an hour."

"Ah, so what brings you here?"

"I knew you'd be setting up, and I just felt like someone to talk with."

Ino eyed her friend curiously and frown slightly.

"Is something wrong?"

Sakura's gaze drifted to the ground, and she sighed. At this, Ino huffed and grabbed the other woman's hand and lead her inside. Walking them both into the back room of the little store, she only uttered for the woman to sit at the table before going over to the tea she had already prepared earlier that morning. Fixing up two cups of the brewed liquid, she returned to the table and set them down, sitting herself down across from the pink haired female.

"Out with it. What's got you tweaked?"

"I'm not tweaked."

"Sakura, I've known you for how many years? I know what gets to you and how you get. You're tweaked. Something's bothering you. Now what is it? Is it this mission?"

Sakura sipped her tea and shook her head.

"No no…nothing like that."

"So then…what?"

For a moment, Sakura hesitated.

"No, it's stupid. I don't even know why I let it get to me."

"Sakura." Ino gave a warning tone, to which Sakura sighed.

"Just a dream."

"Just a dream?" Ino raised an eyebrow, clearly not buying it.

Sakura paused once again. Maybe talking it over with Ino would help; maybe not. The topic wasn't anything new to either woman, but sometimes it was still a little hard to come out and say it.

"One of _those_ dreams."

It only took the blond a second to realize her friend's meaning. Upon this realization, Ino's disposition made a complete 180, as she leaned over the table a little and seemed to have a glint in her eye.

"Oh ho ho! Finally! How long has it been, like what, forever, since you told me one of these? I was starting to sweat you know. The last time I told you mine, was well a while back and I was beginning to think you were going to blackmail me any second."

"Oh please, that wouldn't have even been worth the hassle." Sakura felt half the weight on her shoulders melt away.

"Alright, alright, whatever. Now that we've established you're human once again, let's start from the top: Who, What, When, Where and How?"

Sakura almost snorted her tea as Ino launched into what use to be their routine of such fun little conversations. She could still remember all the times Ino confided in her over such silly and embarrassing storied, and she had no doubt Ino could do likewise. In a way, years ago, they had seen this a sort of womanly way to keep tabs on the other woman – a kind of blackmail that was completely true.

"Shower; Night; Everywhere and Everything."

"Sakura…"

"Hm?" Sakura sipped her tea, hiding half her face with the cup.

"You didn't say 'Who'."

Sakura looked at the coy smirk on her friend and gave a sheepish smile in return.

"You'll forgive me if I leave that out?"

Ino snorted and leaned back.

"Uh, no! That's like, the best part! Ok, well, the best part is really the 'How', but the 'Who' emphasizes it all. Wait; is it this that's gotten you all worked up?"

The woman in question nodded.

"Why? It never bothered you so bad before."

"Before, I was another hormonal little teen like everyone else, and that before, these types of dreams usually involved, oh I don't know; someone I actually saw that way?"

Ino rolled her eyes.

"Ok, so what? You think I've never had fantasies about guys I didn't see in that way?"

Sakura looked at the woman curiously.

"Wait, what? Who was that?"

"Shino, for example."

"What?! Really? Oh, wow, I had thought you'd liked him at the time."

Ino laughed at this, and sipped at her tea.

"No way. I mean, friend-shippy yeah, but, nothing more so. Maybe I said I did to fool you or something. Hell it's been so long…"

Sakura turned her empty cup in slow circles, debating with herself over the matter. Glancing up, she could see Ino fixing her with a stare; prodding the other one to go on. Without looking up, Sakura gave into a light mumble to which the other huffed.

"Spit it out."

". . . _Green Beast of Konoha_. . . "

Ino frowned a moment and tilted her head.

"So what's so wrong about a fantasy with L…"

When Sakura didn't meet her gaze, Ino's eyes widened tenfold. Shock melted into a coy chuckle.

"OH….Oh…Ooo hoo hoo. This is priceless."

Sakura folded her arms together on the table and hide her face under her lightly damp hair. She was beginning to regret even bringing the whole damn conversation up in the first place; but for the love of Kami, she needed to get this _out_ of her system.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later."

Pulling her head up only slightly, Sakura regarded the other woman with narrowed eyes.

"What?"

"My little girl…got tired of playing with the boys, so she decided to play with the men."

"INO!"

"In all seriousness, though, I knew you'd fantasize about him sooner or later." Ino's light tones and small shrug completed the factual sounding statement.

Sakura, who's face was a now a bit shaded with red, and expressed morbid confusion, could only gape at her friend; luckily willing herself to utter at least one question.

"Why?!"

Ino set down her empty cup, and held out her hands.

"You've got Naruto's spirit and passion, and his whole 'never-give-up' thing…combined with Lee's determination, work ethic and 'youth.' Add in one hell of a body, toned from years of physical training, and the ability to bring down buildings – without the need for chakra. Face it; your two boys equal out to one hell of a man."

Sakura was stunned into speechlessness by Ino's examination of Konoha's original Green Beast. What was even scarier was that the argument held eerily well. Though, the man did have his own personal quirks. Sakura was still a little floored.

"Of course, you being around him more so than usual, helps too."

"I guess…" Sakura mumbled lightly.

Ino picked her tea up and shrugged lightly.

"Then again, it could be you just really want to fuck him." She spoke casually as she sipped the sweet liquid.

Sakura nearly fell out of her chair at her friend's light toned remark. Calming herself down, and trying to cool her burning face, Sakura got up and opened the fridge, staring generally at nothing, but making the attempt of doing something.

"No, that's not it. That is just not it; no, it isn't and can't be. Ino; I don't even look at the man in that light…not, consciously anyway. I mean, maybe somewhere, somehow, my brain registered that he's physically…physically fit and all, but I've never, you know, stopped and thought on it; on him."

"Then maybe it's not physical at all. Maybe it's all mental."

"You're mental."

"I'm serious, Forehead. Listen; sometimes when you spend access time with people you've never really spent time with, outside of normality, you tend to pick up on things that make up the person; aside from the obvious."

Thinking a moment on the other's words, Sakura mulled the thought over. So far, this seemed to be proven itself; for had Gai not just told her what was apparently a very unshared story? He'd mentioned only a select few new of his…unbalanced nature.

"Look, it's probably a combination of a lot of things with you right now, what with your body and mind still dealing with sub-conscience stresses and your current mindset. So you're worked up, and you wanted relaxation. So you're human and wanted humanistic needs. Your mind just happened to pick him, to fill someone in that would basically mean 'safe.' It's alright. Just try and let it go. The more you dwell on it, the more you'll make out of it. Then it'll get problematic."

Closing the fridge, Sakura turned back to her blond friend, and nodded; giving her a half grin.

"Yeah…the last thing I need right now is to make more stress for myself."

"Right. Now, get out. I still need to finish putting up shop and you need to get going for your mission." Ino smiled and led her friend back out to the front, arm draped across the other woman's shoulders.

"Thank you Ino. I would have driven myself crazy today without this. How is it you know all this stuff?"

Ino smiled and patted the pink haired kunoichi's back.

"I'm your best friend and rival. It's my job to know all this stuff; so I can help you with your problems, or cause them.

- - - - - - - -

Ino's words and her own thoughts over her morning's events played out in her mind as she prepared for her mission and even on the way to the gate entrance where the group was assembling. It wasn't all that uncommon for split team missions to be assigned, but Sakura did feel a little like an intruder on a family picnic.

Coming into view, Sakura's pulse quickened a bit upon seeing the familiar green jumpsuit, but let out a breath upon noticing it was Lee. Thank Kami for little miracles. Though, it was odd to see Lee by himself when a mission with his team came along. Shrugging to herself, Sakura closed the distance between them, and greeted the other happily.

"Good Morning, Lee-Kun. Up bright and early as usual, I see."

Lee looked up from where he was crouched, having been securing his weights in place. A smile spread across his face upon seeing the kunoichi, and he scrambled up immediately, greeting her with much enthusiasm.

"Sakura-San! Yes, Good Morning to you as well. To see you here…do you have an early mission as well?"

"You could say that…"

Lee was about to question her further until he was interrupted by another.

"Morning, Lee, Sakura. You're up rather early. I've only seen you awake at this hour when you're working over at the hospital."

"Morning, Tenten. Yeah, you're right. I don't really get up early when I don't have to but…sometimes it can't be helped. Morning, Neji."

Neji, who'd accompanied Tenten up into the group gather, simply nodded back to the other woman.

"I dunno about you, but I think it's a little ridiculous having such a large group for a C-Rank mission." Tenten huffed.

"C-Rank?"

"Yeah, and to think we're actually getting a fifth person to go with us. Pretty ridiculous if you ask me."

Sakura mental sighed.

"Maybe they suspect a large amount of enemies?"

"That, or perhaps there is something to be cautious of when dealing with our enemies. It could be they may have something dangerous that wasn't indicated in the scouting reports; but was suspected at having." Neji folded his arms, contemplating.

"True…but still, a fifth person? Don't they believe we can handle it ourselves?"

Sakura was really starting to feel left out in the cold now; least until it seemed Lee came to her unknown rescue.

"I do not think they doubt our skill, Tenten, but merely wish to make sure we accomplish the mission, and further, do it in a manner that will prevent major injury. Perhaps they are merely wishing us safety and good luck."

"I suppose."

"It will depend on who it is." Neji looked over at his friend and 'rival'.

Sakura glanced at the Hyuuga and raised an eyebrow. What did he mean by this?

"If it is someone like Shino, who could use his insects to scout or take down sentry guards, then this could be a quick and tactical operation. However, if it's someone like Uzumaki…"

Sakura fought back the urge to chuckle at the mental image that statement painted. Though she knew deep down Neji respected Naruto deeply, it still didn't mean the Hyuuga would be overly enthusiastic to work with another hyperactive ninja.

"I believe Naruto-kun would be an excellent choice, Neji! He's improved greatly over the years just as we have, and his talents-" Lee was cut off by his female team member.

"His talents are running into a situation head on; and blowing everything up with his Rasengan! If we need tactile strategy, Naruto is the last person we want on this trip! Yes, he's strong and no questioning bravery…but you're missing the point Lee."

"What about…me?"

The three members turned towards the soft voice; Sakura for the moment felt like a dear caught in the gaze of some ferocious predator. Had they forgotten she was standing right here?

"Medical." Neji quipped after a minute.

Sakura felt herself sink.

"OK, yes, I am a Medic-Nin, but…that's not all I've got you know."

"I do know. However, to add you onto this Team would be unnecessary for anything else."

Sakura felt like the man had just dropped a boulder on her.

"Look at statistics. We already have three physical fighters; two of which are masters of Taijutsu, and myself, in the art of the Hyuuga fighting style. Lastly, we have Tenten who can fight at long ranges and with a vast numerous amounts of weapons. The only ideal candidate would be either someone to counter balance Tenten's long ranged scheme, or someone strictly as a Medic-Nin."

At this point, Sakura heaved a sigh. Lee, who looked more offended at Neji's calculations than Sakura herself opened his mouth in protest, but was cut off once again.

"Sorry to keep you waiting everyone!"

The sudden appearance of the 'youthful' jounin had no effect upon the group as it did back in years previous; though it did cause Sakura to tense up a little. It could be your grandmother, but for all intent and purposes; when someone pops up out of nowhere without your knowledge – it's going freak you out.

"Gai-Sensei!" Lee chirped happily, but a second later, a tiny squeak passed Lee's lips. Tenten gasped lightly and Neji, though remaining rather stoic, did seem to raise an eyebrow in interest.

"Gai-Sensei! Wha-What happen to your eye?!" Lee asked in concern.

Gai himself just laughed it off, having known his precious protégé would have asked the older man about the rather obvious shiner decorating his left eye.

"Nothing you need to worry about Lee; I'm perfectly alright."

"But Gai-Sensei.."

"Trust me, the color will fade by the evening."

"But-"

"He said drop it Lee." Sakura poked the younger Green Beast in the side, causing him to squirm.

Grinning lightly, Gai glanced over to the pink-hair kunoichi, then back over his own students.

"Well then, since everyone is here and ready, let's not waste a minute! We'll go at double the pace!"

"Wait, wait…our fifth person…" Tenten inquired.

"Is none other than Sakura-san herself. Tsunade-sama was kind enough to lend us her top Medic-Nin for this mission. I had to agree, it was a wise choice."

Sakura felt her face heat lightly, before it went completely cool as she glanced over to Neji, who gave her the tiniest of smiles. It was one of those 'I-told-you-so-but-glad-you're-with-us' smiles. Before she had the chance to return her own smile of meanings, she was scoped up in a half hug by the weapons mistress.

"It's about time we had another woman on this team! You've no idea how it gets having three to four boys to baby-sit all the time."

"Oh yes… being surrounded by men all day is _so_ horrible. Their chiseled features; getting all hot and sweaty, asking you for a towel or some water. How can you stand it?" Sakura teased back, though the smile on her face was proof of this.

The two women laughed to themselves as they walked towards the gate. The guys just followed on, wondering what could have been so funny to the two kunoichi. It wasn't long after their shared stories that the girl opted to save the rest of their talking for later. The Team was now getting underway towards their destination for the mission about to take place.

- - - - - - - -

"Alright…let's go over this one last time." Gai spoke softly to the group.

"Tenten, you will be using your Souryuu Tensasai technique as the main distraction. Once it finishes out, that's the signal for the rest of us. Lee; you will be handling the eastern side of the wall. Once you see the signal, take it down. I'll be stationed at the entrance to the south with Neji. Sakura, you will need to take out the western wall. I doubt you should have a problem with that?"

"No problem at all." She gave a grin and her glance shifted towards Neji for just a few moments. He seemed to have caught her hidden message of _'More than just here for Medic-nin reasons.'_

"Alright, let's go!" With that, the group split.

Taking up their positions, Tenten let lose with her attack. The sentry guards atop the wall stop and watched it in amazement. A few of them alerted others of what was appearing before them. However, as quickly as the display came, it suddenly became violent, and the rain of weapons came down upon those inside the small fortress. Scrambling every which way from the sudden attack, the enemy nin didn't get very far in their fortification as the Eastern wall suddenly rumbled and a large hold broke open in it. Just as quickly, the Western wall followed the same fate. Finally, the entrance gave way. The all out attack began.

As Lee had made his way through, he'd began by taking out anyone off guard, and closest to his location. Sakura had done the very same. Gai and Neji had started making a bee line path for a central location – a small chamber which held the very thing they were after in this mission. Tenten came up from the rear, picking off straggling Nins with were precise weapons expertise.

"Midana! Midana! Our forces are under attack! They've come for it!"

"Hmm…I was wondering when those Konoha rats would show up." The man snickered and snapped his fingers.

Four figures emerged from the shades of the dark room. Each one of them looked dangerous and imposing. At least, to the lackey. He scurried out of the room quickly.

"Give our guests some entertainment."

They all nodded and made their way outside.

"This is almost a bit too easy. Why did they need me anyway, just to break down a wall?" Sakura muttered under her breath, watching the enemy that had been in front of her falling down. Scanning the area, she could see no one was really having any overt trouble. So why did-?

"Ooh, what a unique color. Maybe I should keep you as a pet instead of kill you."

Dropping low and dodging to the left, Sakura avoided the collision of something rather hard and heavy; which instead hit solid ground. Looking at her new opponent she grit her teeth. This guy was a bit bigger and much more different than the other nins she'd been fighting. He lifted his weapon back up over his shoulder and smirked. Sakura herself just narrowed her eyes. It looked like an extremely large boat oar; but had an edge that held a blade.

"It's about time I finally had some fun!" A female voice alerted Tenten she was not alone. She yanked a scroll from her pouch and brought out her chain sickle. As she spun and threw it, it clashed with another and the two ends tangled.

"Weapon user, hu? We'll see just how skilled you are." The other woman narrowed her eyes, and jumped airborne.

Lee dipped low as a Kunai bearing nin came upon him, and took him out just as quickly with an upper-cut punch. The weak nin fell to the ground with a thud. Though all the ninja that had been on him were now dispatched, Lee's instincts alerted him to the presence of one other bearing down upon him at that moment. With swift grace, Lee dodged out of the way just a large arm and fist pounded upon the ground.

"Mehehehe…" The large brutish looking shinobi cackled as he looked over to his new prey. Lee was not fazed, but he readied himself for this new target. He looked much more skilled than the others he'd faced.

Neji and Gai were clear cutting a path through their own opponents, and at first had been making smooth and quick progress. Their objective lay behind the gated doors to the small central room they were rapidly approaching. However, this progress was halted by the sudden appearance of two new ninja, whom the two jounin knew were above the skill of any they had come across so far.

The two mirror copies; twin in looks, yet by way of a mirrored image both began a head on attack, at the last minute shifting and pulling out two large and deadly looking sickle blades.

"Try not to…"

"…die so quickly."

As so it was that each member became locked into their own personal battles.

Sakura swerved out of the way time after time as this crazy ninja with a deadly boating oar came at her. Swing after swing he missed. It wasn't until Sakura finally found an opening did she take the initiative. Dropping low and with swift grace she unsheathed a kunai and threw it at the other's arm, all in one flowing movement. The kunai connected and sliced through the man's hand; sending both it and the boat oar flying.

"Heaahaha… clever little trick."

The man seemed unfazed he'd just lost a hand and was rapidly losing blood. She narrowed her eyes and watched him for some kind of sign of what he would do next. For what seemed like the longest time, they just circled around, him cackling away and she fixing him with a hard stare. She contemplated risking a quick glance at her teammates.

She took the chance as they made another circle.

Lee was weaving back and forth between a large brute looking nin and his Doton jutsus. Tenten was tangling with what appeared to be another weapons dealer. Neji and Gai were facing two identical looking foes.

One last quick look told her that everyone by now had made at least one major hit to their opponents, which cause them all to still. It was a strange and disturbingly sick sound that caught Sakura's attention, and she no more than moved a fraction of a foot when a sick and ungodly like appendage reached out and stuck her in the chest. Falling back, Sakura regained enough of herself to tuck and roll as she skidded along the ground.

Pushing herself right back up, she now had a lot more time to check the other enemy ninjas. It seemed they too all had something unnatural about them, and her team mates were also struggling a little. Lee was holding up well enough until he was knocked down, and hard. Tenten was executing an attack, but was lightly plucked from the air like a drifting leaf and thrown down. Neji was starting his rotations; knocking away the four sick monstrosities trying to get at him….

'_Wait.'_

A quick scan of the battle field indicated they were short one team member. Though at the moment, Sakura had little to no time as her own opponent was now bearing down upon her. Dodging back, the kunoichi calculated quickly. Though these guys were tougher than the other nins they first fought, they sure as hell weren't all that impressive, except for this sick jutsu. As she landed, she swept low and rolled along the ground of to the side, avoiding the 'hand' like claw that stabbed into the ground. Taking aim, she withdrew an exploding kunai. Pushing up and off, away from her enemy, she threw the kunai straight and true. It landed in the man's side, and exploded.

Sakura landed and kneeled, waiting for what would happen next. As the dust settled, her target was lying motionless on the ground; part of his body looked ripped. When nothing moved for at least a full five minutes, Sakura turned and made haste towards Lee.

Lee for the most part was a little banged up, but yet alarmed. He knew he'd hit this man with so many bone shattering techniques, yet he was just not going down. As if on cue, a kunai whizzed past the green one and into the large brute. Lee had taken one quick glance at the kunai and pushed off, back and away, just as the explosive tag went off. The blast threw him back further than he'd planned to go. He tumbled as he landed, but as he came to a stop, quickly pulled himself up.

"Lee-kun!"

"Sakura-san, are you alright?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing, but yeah, I'm alright."

The kunoichi was about to go on further but was cut off by the sound of three more large explosions. As Lee and Sakura stood back to back, they finally noticed things were in the clear. Tenten huffed lightly from her spot, but grinning like a cat who'd just caught her mouse. Neji stood tall, though his hair was out of place and his breathing a little faster passed. Even after a tough battle he would try to retain so much poise.

The four members collected themselves.

"Our targets have been neutralized, but we aren't through just yet." Neji spoke, as he led them towards the small building of his previous destination.

"Where's Gai-Sensei?" Lee asked as he trotted alongside him.

"We had an opening, so he went ahead. I held back to take care of those two nin. With any luck, Gai-Sensei will not have had any problems retrieving the stolen items."

As if confirming Neji's words, the team leader emerged from the building with the items in hand. As he approached the others, he handed off the items to Neji.

"Everyone get back! After this, we're out of here!"

The group shifted and started a departure, with Neji in the lead and Tenten close behind. Lee nodded and he too turned to go, while Sakura followed behind him. Perhaps it was because the others were to far ahead, or perhaps it was because she was currently the furthest behind, but whatever the reason, something caused a shiver down her spine. She stopped. The others didn't seem to take notice, until Lee turned back a moment.

Lee stopped and retreated back to her, stopping as he reached her.

"Did you feel that?"

"No. What was it?"

Sakura didn't have time to reply as they both heard the incantation of a jutsu being stated. Both the younger shinobi's eyes widened as the little building seemed to collapse upon itself, from what seemed like a small self contained earthquake. Those two younger ninja were snapped out of their trances when a laugh emanated next to them.

"You can gawk latter, for now let's just get out of here!"

"Hai, Gai-Sensei!" Lee nodded vigorously.

Sakura nodded and began to follow the two men back to the rest of the team.

- - - - -

The bodies from before, those of the strange group of enemy shinobi that had supposedly been neutralize, still and seemingly lifeless suddenly darkened in color. Their skin darkened to a deep blue black like hue. The backs of each one began to rip open, as if something were trying to escape.

And indeed something did.

Bursting open out of each of the five ninja's bodies, came large gruesome and sickly looking clawed hands. Dripping in blood and some other kind of substance, these hands swung around and arched, and soon found their targets. The fleeing ninja. Striking out, the claws all converged and headed towards the tail end of the group, aiming down onto one target.

And they caught their prey.

It was like someone had stabbed her from behind multiple times. First came the stabbing in the back of the neck; next came one on each arm. Finally, her legs were seized. The impact of each hit was so quick, the shock and sting of each collided into one large wave of pain that ripped through her body like fire. She clenched her fists, her legs tightened; feet digging into the ground. As she flared her chakra to move herself, the claws tightened more and she let out a shout.

Lee turned around upon the sound of the cry and swerved.

"SAKURA!"

Lee was already closing the distance between himself and the captured kunoichi until he was blind sighted. Something somewhere had grabbed onto his leg and tripped him up. Looking up, he could see that smaller arms were growing out from the one's currently holding onto Sakura. A quick look down and the one on him was still grasping tightly at his ankle – least what it could hold onto with the large ankle weight there.

Lee didn't have time to get up before he was more or less tossed like a rag doll away from the captured team member.

Tenten muttered under her breath and proceeded to send a wave of sharp and lethal weapons at the claws. This proved ineffective as once again, more arms came out – some grabbing up the weapons, and others taking them like shields, cutting off limbs that didn't matter. It was at this point that Sakura was hoisted off the ground, and pulled into the air. It looked as if the claws were going to try and rip her apart.

Sakura herself was fighting against the strength of the claws. She flared her chakra again, but it burned to do so. Her vision was also getting fuzzy, and she was losing her strength.

_'Shit… this is…an effect of poison.'_

She watched her teammates down below scrambling with the smaller arms that were being used to keep their attentions away; but not working really well. She knew they were all trying to figure something out. Yet she had her own idea too; though it would be greatly risky. She let herself grin.

_'Poison…exploding kunai…this brings…back memories.'_

So she once again opted with her old trick. With just enough strength, she reached her pouch; fighting all the way to do so, and snagged two of her exploding kunai. Triggering the fuses, Sakura braced herself and let one kunai go before the other; yet still at the last possible minutes.

The double explosion went off, and worked the first half of her plan. The rest would be up to them, as her vision went black.

- - - - - -

The rest of the team, dealing with both Sakura being caught, and the lesser claws trying to distract them, all turned at the sound of the explosions, though only one of them had seen what had caused it.

The first explosion triggered the claws release of the kunoichi and stunned them, while the second had blow three of the five claw hands apart, causing them to whither and spirt like a snake with its head chopped off. The second explosion had also thrown Sakura's unconscious form a bit away from the claws, but still within the vicinity of the two remaining ones.

The pink haired kunoichi landed back first onto a patch of upturned earth and rubble, with a none too pleasing sound. Neji and Tenten looked on in horror as Lee was stumbling to get back up. It was clear Sakura was not going to get up any time soon.

The two claws that remained came out of their stricken states and seemed to look upon the field for their prey. They found her all too quickly, and like vultures dove in for a killing crush. Prone was their victim, and in the state she was now in, no resistance meant an easy death. One aimed for her throat and the other her chest.

Both claws connected.

One claw gripped tightly into the victim's neck.

The other claw pierced flesh easily, regardless what fabric lay in the way.

The poison seeped again, spreading quickly. It burned its way throughout the body and caused such intense pain. Disregarding this pain, pushing past it and fighting against the power in these claws, did a harsh command issue.

"TENTEN! NOW!"

Tenten didn't have to be told what she needed to do; she knew exactly what she was expected to do, and so it was with a great effort that she fought back any hesitation, and whipped out her scroll; producing as many small explosive kunai as she could, and aimed them all along the two claws.

Two claws that were currently trying to rip their way into her Sensei and teammate.

This time, even through smaller arms came out and caught the offending weapons; they all still did the trick, and tore up the claw arms in no time. The blasts did send both Gai and Sakura flying. Not knowing exactly where they'd land, Gai; who had been holding onto the kunoichi and using his own body as a shield, pulled her closer and tucked his head as they hit the ground; tumbling much in the same fashion Lee had done previously.

As they came to a stop, the others quickly aided him up.

"Gai-Sensei, are you alright?"

"Is Sakura...?"

"She's unconscious, slightly unstable and her breathing is too shallow. We don't have time to stand around. Let's go!"

The team didn't need to be told twice, and within a matter of minutes, they were out of the wreckage of the run down hideout and taking to the trees. They flew through the trees for a good while, and didn't stop for a single minute. The severity of the events were the reasons behind their increased speed; though one could only go so fast when carrying another person's full weight.

It had only been ten minutes, but already something was going wrong.

Every step off from the branch to the next took more effort. Every breath taken was getting deeper. Colors were fading and vision was distorting.

_'Shit…'_

"Those claws…"

Neji and Tenten looked towards their Sensei as they moved along side him.

"They had some…kind of poison."

Tenten gaped a little while Neji's eyes widened in realization.

The severity had just tripled, and was made that much more pronounced when the Byakugan user noticed the shape his Sensei was in, let alone the unconscious kunoichi. This news was both a help and hindrance. A help to boost their speed and need to reach Konoha, but a hindrance at what the cost would be if they didn't make it in time.

Ten minutes more passed and they were closing in on their home. They were making record time, but even then, this knowledge still didn't prevent the sudden surge of pain, and loss of breath. It caused Gai to miss his footing and slip; and he began to fall. His fall was short lived however as Neji and Tenten were quick to reach him and each hooked an arm around his own. They both noticed his breathing was way too heavy.

"Lee, go…..ahead to the…hospital. Get Tsunade. Just go…fast as you can."

Lee nodded as he called out to his mentor, and indeed took off faster than anyone had seen him go. Neji and Tenten also tried to increase their already heavy pace, and even if it proved difficult, they made the effort. Neji took another look at the other man and his expression was grim. His skin had lost most of its color, his breathing sounded horrible, and he was hardly using his feet to kick off anymore. The only thing Neji could tell that Gai was still fighting to maintain was his hold on the unconscious kunoichi.

- - - - -

"HOKAGE-SAMA!" Came the exasperated shout from the young man in green.

All the nurses looked in shock towards the youth who looked like the world was coming to an end. Tsunade, who had been preparing to leave, came over to the boy, who was frantic beyond belief, and it made the older woman's stomach lurch. Lee would only be like this if something horrible had happened.

"Lee, what's wrong?" Tsunade tried to calm to boy down. She took a quick note of the trickle of blood from his nose.

"Gai-Sensei and Sakura. You need to help them! Some kind of poison! Sakura is unconscious! Gai-Sen-"

Tsunade stilled the boy in his spot, holding onto his arms.

"Lee! Calm down! I need you to tell me exactly what happened, and what poisoned them."

Lee regained his composure as much as he could manage, and began to recount the entire mission. As it got down to the nitty gritty, Tsunade had paled a few times. The recount of their mission, and what they had faced was a gruesome reiteration, but Tsunade's medical mind was already burning away at what would be needed for this emergency treatment. As Lee finished with his story, Tsunade was already barking orders to the nurses for supplies and stretchers.

By the time Tsunade had about half her supply ready, Neji and TenTen came bursting in through the doors. Lee had to scramble over to help his teammates carry in their Sensei, who at this point was passed out. They brought both him and Sakura over to the waiting stretchers. As quickly as the patience had been brought in, they were being hauled off to the emergency room.

The only thing now the others could do was wait. Neji and Tenten took two seats outside the room. Lee however, chose to remain standing. He didn't speak, and he barely moved. Tenten watched him quietly. She took note of the trickle of drying blood from his nose; no doubt from him breaking a new speed during his way here. She bit her lip lightly, and closed her eyes. She was worried, of course. She knew Neji was too. Though deep down, both her and Neji's concerns were probably nothing near their fellow team mates silent staring.

Then again, how could she even make that comparison? True, a very good friend of hers, as well as her Sensei were literally hanging onto life by a thread. Indeed, anyone would be in anguish. Anyone would have frazzled nerves and be on the verge of breaking down.

Yet he stood there, so still and quiet, staring at the door beyond which lay his two most precious people in his entire world.

Together they would wait. Together they would pray. It would be well into the next morning before anyone would be told what their comrade's conditions were.

**_x-Ch4-x_**

Sorry about the long delay there. I had a lot to put in this chapter; most of which changed at the ending. I'll probably be adding that into the next chapter. Anywho, I'm glad a lot of you have been enjoying this, and what's more, enjoying this pairing. XD To address some concerns, Sakura will mellow shortly, and there will be more funny, more shenanigans and of course, there will be some much needed fluff. And of course, more action, and fu fu fu… _action_.


End file.
